Even Angels
by DarkPhoenix1987
Summary: Peeta is the new boy in school. But when he falls for the beautiful boy Cato he is transported into a world of drugs, sex, drinking and abuse. Now he needs to find a way out of a bad situation and relationship. But who can you turn to when the people you trusted turned their back on you. Even Angels have wicked schemes. Slash Peeta x Cato
1. First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

This is my new story. I got the idea from TylerStories. He has an awesome PeetaxCato story and it make me want to write my own. So here it is. Enjoy

* * *

How do you learn to no longer fear death? Most would say that the only way you can no longer fear death is when you realize it is inevitable. Then, and only then, can one be free from fear. But I can tell you this; death is no longer unnerving when life becomes more of a nightmare than death. Living each day as if it might be your last – when everyone you love and trust turns on you – when you are left alone in this savage world to defend yourself from those who wish to tear you down, until the final breath has escaped from your lungs. But from all the distraction a person will be born anew; wounds healed, bones mended, bruises faded. All the cracks in your personal skin are smoothed out. A brand new cord is cut. Then, and only then, can a man truly be free from his fear of death.

**XXXXX**

"Okay, now I just need you to smile." The flash from the camera stings my eyes. After the photo is taken there are red blotches in my vision. I rub my eyes to try and get them back to normal. The woman behind the desk just smiles and she types some on the computer before my new ID and schedule are printed out. I can't help but wonder how she ever got a job working at a school; her outfit is a puffy, bright pink floral dress, a large golden bow sits atop her wavy hair, tinted slightly pink to match the rest of her. Her face is painted white as a ghost or geisha, while the eyes shadow and lipstick, that are hot pink, outline her eyes and lips. Gold bracelets, large earrings and a necklace all accent with the hat. To say she was eccentric would be an understatement.

"Here is your schedule and ID. And if you have any problems, feel free to come to me with anything. It is my job." I grab the card and paper from in between her manicured nails. "Now off with you, very busy day, very busy indeed."

"Thank you… Miss Trinket." I grab my backpack off the floor and head for the door.

"And such a polite young man you are. Please, call me Effie." She smiles warmly and for a second I'm unsure if she is being sincere or is she is faking being nice to be because I'm new. "Have a good day Mr. Mellark."

The hallway is void of any form of life. I had to be at school early to figure out my classes and get everything settled. Effie Trinket, the guidance counselor, picked out where she believed I flourish the most. The best place I could think of was back in my old school, my old town. My parents had a small bakery there but since it did so well they decided they should expand. They left my older brothers in charge while I, not being old enough to stay with them, had to pick up my entire life and shuffled it like a deck of cards. Not only do I not have any friends, I have to come home after school and work at the bakery until my father finds someone to start working there. There goes my social life. Not that I have any friends here anyways. But that thought of being stuck around my retched mother in all my free times makes me feel sick to my stomach.

My first stop is to the school store to get my books for my classes, my lock for my locker and my uniform for gym. The woman working there seems shocked to see anyone there this early. She is young but not young enough to go to school here. Her dark red hair is in complete contrast with her skin as white as snow. The name tag on her shirt reads 'Lavinia.' She doesn't talk as I tell her the supplies I need, just followed what I needed. Once she has rung me up, I take the stuff back to place in my locker.

My locker is painted a bright red with a silver handle, located on the first floor. I expected to find something left over from the last person who used it but it is small, empty and dusty. I place everything in there before I go looking around to find where all my classes are located, trying to make sure that I won't be late on my first day. None of them are spread out too far from each other with the exception of gym which is on the other side of the building.

By the time I return to my locker some other students had arrived. None of them seem too scary compared to the two people I've already met. I make my way to my first classroom and take a seat in one of the chairs in the second row; not in the front row but close enough to still be able to see everything perfectly. As more and more student pour into the room, greeting each other and talking about how their summer was, I can't help but feel invisible. They all walk past me without a second glace, like they can see right through me, like I'm made of glass. But I see right through them too, none of them stand out individually to me. I guess perception is a two-way street.

The first few classes; English, biology, algebra, all bring nothing but boring introductions of what we'll be doing this year. Being the first day, we don't have to dress for gym class. We gather in the main gym, are lumped into groups according to what teacher we have and what sports and games we're going to play. Looking around at the other in my class, someone finally stands out to me; a girl with long black hair braided down her back, olive colored skin and grey eyes like a storm. Her face is beautiful but also tough, hard, someone kind but also not someone to be messed with. She turns to see me looking at her and I quickly turn away, my cheeks starting to burn up. I feel stupid for staring.

Lunch is miserable. We're herded into the large cafeteria, where I sit at a table mostly empty with exception to a few stays with nowhere else to sit. The Food served is cheap, bland and unappealing. I'd rather go hungry than eat the unappetizing meal placed before me. I poke at it with a fork but never really eat any. The girl from my gym class is here, sitting with a guy that looks like they he could be her cousin; same hard hair, same olive skin, same grey eyes. They sit there, laughing and having a good time and I wonder if they are related or dating. They seem close enough to be either… or both for all I know.

That's when I see them, they aren't an easy group to miss; four of them, two girls - two guys, sitting together, all of them looking intimidating and I wonder who they are. One is a beautiful blonde girl; tall, thin and fit, in a clean white dress, not something most girls would wear to school. The other girl is shorter with dark ink colored hair but still looking strong. One guy, his arm around the blonde girl, is tall and lanky with coffee hair. He is handsome but nothing compared to the last guy.

I couldn't believe my eyes because this guy was too drop dead good looking to be real, he must have been an angel sent here on a mission to make everyone drool. Tall, but not as tall as the other guy, bright blond hair spiked up in a way that gave him devil-may-care look. The shirt he wore clung to his body tightly, showing his extremely built body. Every inch of his body was solid muscle. I could was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen.

Now I was really staring. I looked away before he could see me. I felt my heart beating fast, like I had just been running a mile. But of part of me hard to look, I could help it. It was like a car accident; as much as you don't want to look you have to see the carnage. And this was some of the most beautiful wreckage I'd seen.

The rest of the day I could get the image of him out of my head. He was permanently burned into my memory. I don't even remember my classes since I was just thinking about his beautiful features. I wish I could have gotten a close up look but I left the cafeteria before I built up the courage to do anything that stupid.

Once school was done for the day I grabbed what I needed from my locker and started to walk home. My house isn't that far from school so I'd rather walk than ride the bus. Everything seemed different from my old home. The sky seemed to be a brighter blue, not choked up with the coal dust from the mines.

"Excuse me," a voiced called to me from behind. The girl from my gym class came running up beside me. Her breath was ragged as she caught up with me. "Hey, you're new right?" She was the first to notice.

"Yeah my family just moved here. I'm Peeta Mellark. You're the first person to ever see I was here."" She smiles as she walks beside me.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen, nice to meet you." She extended her hand so we could shake and officially be introduced. "And don't take it personal, most people are too caught in themselves to even notice. But give it a few days, everyone will take notice. We have gym together right?"

"Yeah, and lunch. I saw you sitting with your boyfriend." I feel like a creep by saying that but she blushes a bit as a mention the guy she was with.

"That's Gale. He's my best friend, not my boyfriend." The way she says it she defiantly wants him to be more than just a friend. "Why don't you sit with us tomorrow? We could always use more company." I felt relieved that I didn't have to sit alone tomorrow.

"That sounds nice."

**XXXXXX**

As soon as I got home I had to head to the bakery to help. My father was already there, and smiled when he saw me. "How was your first day?" He asked from behind the counter.

"Good," My short answer for everything. "I made a new friend." I guess assuming Katniss was a friend already was a leap of faith but it sounded a lot better than saying I spent the whole day alone.

I didn't really do anything at the bakery, just moved sacks of flour or removed the bread from the oven before it burns. What I really wanted to do was decorate cakes but my father didn't think I was ready for that.

Lying in bed, I was completely drained from all the moving I had to do. My arms ached but nothing I wasn't used to by now. I wanted to sleep but I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes. Every time I did I saw his handsome face and it started to turn me on. Just thinking about him had my body tingling and hardening. And when you are in that kind of mood, you can't sleep until you take care of it. I grabbed at my hardened body part through my boxers, thinking about his lovely face and ripped body. I wanted nothing more than to just tear that shirt off of him and feel every rock hard muscle. It didn't take long before I felt that sensation running throughout my body, causing my toes to curl and sending me into spasms of pleasure. Once I cleaned myself up I was truly excused and was able to sleep without a problem.

**XXXXX**

"Hey Peeta, over here," Katniss called for me to sit with her for lunch. We didn't get to talk during gym since the guy and girls were split up for the day. I put my books down on the table and took my seat across from her.

"So what did you do for gym? We spent the whole time talking about how we should feel comfortable playing sports with the boys, and if someone is making unwanted advances we should inform someone."

"Same, but we were told not to make unwanted advances toward the girls." We both laughed. It was strange but to me, that should have been common sense.

"Whats so funny," a deep voice asked. Gale stood to Katniss and shot me an unwanted glare.

"We were talking about gym classes unwanted sexual advances talk. Gale, this is Peeta, we have gym together, he just moved here." His expression changed a little, from less harsh to more pity. Maybe he thought I was there to steal Katniss away from him. He still didn't address me, just put down his books and went to the lunch line.

"Don't worry about him; he's like that to every guy." It didn't help me feel less unwanted but it was understandable.

That's when they walked in again. The four of them looking like a group of models who got lost and ended up in a school. I couldn't take my eyes away.

"Who are they?" I ask, hoping she would know.

"They are the 'careers'." This didn't help me at all, if anything it just made me more confused. "They are the richest and most popular kids in this school. All of their parents are in high levels of the government or CEO of large businesses. They pretty much have their futures picked out for them so that's why they are called 'careers.' The blonde girl, that's Glimmer, she models part time. Marvel, the really tall skinny guy, he's captain of the track team, on the basketball and baseball team. The really small girl, that's Clove. She kinda has a screw loose, she totally fucking nuts but she's the captain of the soccer team." I got a feeling that Katniss didn't like them very much.

"What about him?" The tall, handsome blond that had my shorts tenting just from looking at him. The way he walked showed that he was cocky; he had swag in his step, walked with confidence.

"Cato; Football captain and quarterback, wrestling captain, homecoming king later year and all around jerk." Cato. His name was as strong as he was. I couldn't help myself. He was an all-you-can-eat-eye-candy buffet. "Gale was supposed to be captain this year but Cato took his spot." That explained her dislike for him.

"Hey Katniss," another voiced called. This time I belonged to another tall handsome guy. Dark tan skin, bronze-colored hair and eyes the color of sea green. I thought I was going to pass out; this guy was just as good looking as the others. Was this school just filled with people that looked better than most celebrities?

"Hey Finnick," She said back as he passed us by to sit at the lone table that I was at the other day.

"Who's that?"

She looked over her shoulder at the boy sitting alone. "Finnick Odair. Captain of the swim team. We grew up together. We haven't talked much since high school start. His father owns one of the biggest fishing companies in the world sohe started hanging out with the other careers. But at some point during the summer they had a big falling out. Ever since then he's been trying to talk to me again." There was a hint of sadness and apprehension in her voice as she talked about the boy who was once her friend. I could tell she wanted to be friends with him again but didn't want to get burned the same way she had in the past.

"What happened?"

"Rumor has it there was a bad break up with one of the other careers."

"Glimmer?"

"Cato." She said matter-of-factly. If I had been drinking something at that time I would have spit it out all over her. There was no way either of them had dated. That sort of thing just didn't happen. It's like finding out the stone in your ring is really a diamond worth more than your life.

**XXXXXX**

"Alright boys and girls today were going to get down to the some fun stuff. I wanna see what your good at for this year's Hunger Games." Mr. Abernathy said to the class. Already I was confused. I turn to Katniss for the answers.

"The Hunger Games are a school wide competition we do at the end of the year. Everyone is broken down into twelve groups based on their abilities. It's kinda like a mini Olympics; it's a major tradition for the school and town."

"What kind of things do you do?" I saw a bunch of stations set up around the gym but none of them really made sense to me.

Mr. Abernathy called up the first student. He had to pick out of the stations and show the best of his abilities. In front of everyone. My heart started to pound. There was no way I could do something in front of all these people.

"Nothing normal; Archery, fire making, knife throwing, ax throwing, spear throwing, sword fighting, weightlifting, wrestling, running. A couple of other things too. It's kinda like a survival of the fittest thing. But the winners get a huge celebration party, get their picture taken for 'eternal glory' and become pretty popular. Since I started school here the 'careers' always seem to win. Third time's the charm right?"

"Katniss Everdeen." Our gym teacher calls her name. I give her encouraging smile as she takes the floor. Instantly she goes to the bow and arrow. From across the gym she takes aim and hits the bullseye in of the target. Mr. Abernathy lets out a whistle.

"Very nice Miss Everdeen." Katniss takes her seat next to me again.

"How did you get so good at that?"

"My father taught me how to shoot before he died." I was taken aback from the simple way she says it. I want to say I'm sorry but she stops me. "Don't worry about it; I've come to terms with it." I can tell it's still a sore topic for her but she puts on a strong face to hide her pain.

There were a few that more students that went. One girl, who really had no abilities, was the daughter of the Mayer. Her name was Madge. Katniss said they were somewhat friends. Not sure what that means. Another girl, who was spot on with the ax throwing scared me. She had short spiky black hair and looked like she could mess up anyone who tried to mess with her. Johanna Mason, a girl who Katniss says could be a 'career' but hates Clove too much.

"Peeta Mellark." I hear my name and instantly I'm frozen in my seat. I was involved with listening to Katniss tell me about everyone that I had forget my turn was coming up. She pushed me out of my seat onto the floor. I have no idea what I can do. I don't have any stills, unless you count painting. I wish that I could just camouflage myself right now and hide. Mr. Abernathy watched patiently as I looked around at what I could do. I figured the weights would be my best. I'm used to lifting heavy things at the bakery.

I pick up the weight; it's heavy but nothing so bad that I wouldn't be able to pick it up. Taking a few steps I put all my power into throwing that weight as far as possible. I watch it flew through the air before I lands on the other side of the gym. Its silent for a couple of seconds before everyone starts to clap and cheer.

"Wow kid, I've never seen anyone throw something that big, that far." I didn't think it was something that was so impressive.

"You're not gonna be invisible much longer." Katniss says as I take my seat again.

**XXXXXX**

I'm in the back of the bakery when I hear the bell chime, telling me someone had entered. "Just a minute," I call from the back. My father left me in charge for the night. I rush up to the front, my hands still covered in flour. When I get to the front I wish I had washed up before I came out. Cato is standing there looking around at the food in the cases. I'm stud for a second. Then I'm mortified that such a good looking guy has seen me in an apron and flour all over me.

"How can I help you?" I choke out. He turns to me and smiles. His teeth are bright white and perfectly straight. I can't help but feel my legs turn to mush just looking at him. His smile could light up a dark room.

"My mom sent me to get some bread. She heard this was a pretty good place to buy some." I nod, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Um… do you know what kind?"

"How about a loaf of that French bread." I scurry around grabbing the best loaf we have and putting it in a bag for him.

"Hey, you're the new guy, the one who threw the weight across the gym today, aren't you?" I'm speechless. He knows who I am. Well, he knows what I did. I just nod, too shocked to talk.

"I'm Cato." I want to blurt out 'I know' but that would be the worst thing in the world to say.

"Peeta," I finally force myself to say. "My name's Peeta."

He looks at me perplexed for a couple of seconds. "Wait, you work at a bakery and your name is Peeta? Is that a little strange?"

"My parents own it. But yeah I guess it's a little weird. But you should hear my brother's names." I felt like such a babbling idiot. But he laughs a little and my heart does a leap. His eyes are so icy blue, like they could freeze me in my place. And his face! It's so much more handsome up close. Nice full lips, high cheek bones, cut jaw; it was like gazing at an angel. And his body; it looked like it was carved from stone, like a beautiful statue came to life.

"Um… would you like anything else?"

He looks around for a second. "I think I want a donut. One of the chocolate iced one." I quickly grab one for the display case.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, no don't worry about it. It's free of charge. Let's call it a nice first time deal." I know I shouldn't but I can't help but want to impress him. My mother will beat the living daylights out of me later for this but I don't care. He smiles wildly at me and takes the stuff from the counter.

"Thanks dude." He heads for the door but before he exits he turns back toward me. "Hey, when do you have lunch?"

"Fifth period." I call back, my throat dry and harsh.

"Cool, hey if you want, you should sit with me and my friends sometime." He just invited me to sit with me. I want to start jumping with joy and screaming like a twelve-year-old girl but I control myself and try and play it cool.

"Oh yeah? That would be nice." He smiles and walks out of the door. As soon as he's gone I need to take a seat. My knees give out one me. The best looking guy I'd ever seen just asked me to hang out with him. I guess Katniss was right about not being invisible for much longer. Then I get a pang in my stomach. I can't ditch Katniss at lunch. She had been kind enough to extend an invitation to me and now I want to ditch her the first chance I get. I put my face in hands. Three days and already I'm torn between the right and wrong thing to do.

* * *

Ok so that's chapter 1. It will get much more fun and darker as they go on so hope you enjoyed it, please favor and review. I wanna know what you think.


	2. Into The Wild

Chapter 2! Hells yeah! I'm really happy with all the positive reaction to chapter 1. Thank you everyone one.

To scheiGuy: yes, the cafeteria seen was kinda inspired by twilight. I figure the Careers are like the Cullins of this school, all beautiful but everyone is too scared to talk to them.

* * *

I force myself to take a few deep breaths. Freaking out about this is only going to make things worse; it's really not that big of a deal. I just need to relax and be myself. No pressure. But first I have to figure out what to do about Katniss. I'm sure Gale won't mind having her all to himself again. But I feel wrong for befriending her and thinking about ditching her for the first new offer that comes along. On the other hand I'm not really in a position to turn down potential friends. But doesn't that make me no better than Finnick? He did the same thing to her and I see in her eyes that she is still pained by the abandonment.

"Alright kids, here is a sack of balls," Mr. Abernathy drops the large red bag while a few of the student begin to snicker and laugh at his words. "You're all so mature," He says sarcastically. "So split up into two teams, and play a game of dodge ball. I have some work to get done in my office," He points to the tiny closet-like room. "But I'll be watching."

"That means he's going to be busy getting drunk." Katniss whispers to me. Apparently he does this all the time but for some reason he still has a job. Two of the other students take control as captains and we're split up into teams. Katniss and I stay together. As the whistle is blown and most of the others rush out for the ball sitting on the canter line, Katniss and I hang back to talk.

"I've had him every year for gym and this is pretty much a daily routine. He sets us up with some game while he goes and gets plastered. Not the worst thing in the world." As she talks all I can think about is how to bring up what happened yesterday. After he had left, I spent the rest of evening pinching myself, making sure it wasn't some kind of dream. Lucky for me when my mother came to close down for the night she didn't realize the missing donut or bread.

"So… Cato came into the bakery last night." I blurted out. She didn't seem fazed by the statement. In fact, she didn't say anything. I guess the statement alone wasn't anything shocking so I continued. "His mom wanted him to get some bread, for dinner I'm guessing." Still nothing, she was just watching the balls bounce around; making sure to sidestep any that came close to us.

"He had heard about me throwing the weight." She caught one of the rogue balls and tossed into to Johanna, who was intensely playing the game.

"I told you you would be invisible for long. All it takes is one simple thing to get you noticed." There's an edge to her voice, she knows something bad is coming with this mundane news.

"Yeah," I agreed with her. "But he asked me if I wanted, I could sit with them at lunch." I was waiting for her to freeze up and get hit by a ball but she continues as if the news is uninteresting or if she hadn't heard it at all. "And I was wondering if you would mind if I sat with them today."

She took a minute to think it over and dodge a few balls flying at us. "It's really up to you. If you really want to sit over there, it's not really a big deal." I couldn't tell if she was pissed but not saying or is she really meant it. Either way it still made me feel guilty.

"If you don't want me to, I won't." I give her the option to veto my decision. I really want to know what she's feeling. With one of the foam balls she hits Johanna, which isn't received very well from the other girl.

"Peeta, it's not for me to decide." He words are stern and cut me deep. "I understand, you have a crush on Cato, it's not a big deal."

I'm stunned, frozen from the shock, which is never good when you're playing dodge ball. That's why I don't notice the ball flying toward me before it strikes me square in the jaw. Dazed, I take a seat on the bleachers. How did she know? We've barely known each other a couple of days but she already knows something about me that most people I knew my whole life didn't know. She tries to block an oncoming ball but still gets hit. She takes a seat next to me. As if reading my mind she answers the question before I could ask it.

"The day you started sitting with me, when you asked me who they were, your eyes were locked onto him. I deliberately didn't tell you who he was, to see if you would ask about him. From the way you were looking at him I figured that's what it was. Sorry if I jumped to that conclusion. And sorry if I sprang that on you, sometimes I can be a little presumptuous and overassertive." I take her hand and give it a squeeze. I felt like someone's hand that I had held a thousand times, like there's a connection between us that extended beyond time. Maybe we were best friends in a past life or kindred spirits. I just feel like I've known her all my life. It's comforting. It makes me feel like I'm not alone.

**XXXXXX**

Katniss gets out of the locker rooms before I do and heads to the cafeteria to grab her usual seat. I enter and make a beeline for her.

"Peeta!" I hear that voice call my name, like a sirens song, drawing me toward him. I look at Katniss who is still wondering what I'm doing. She gives me a look of confusion but I drift toward Cato and the others. As I approached the table four pair of eyes are on me, three of them are wondering what I'm doing. Before I could say anything, Cato chimes in.

"This is Peeta, he's the one I was telling you about." He says, the other three looking at him and then back at me. "I told him he should sit with us today."

"So you threw that weight that far?" Glimmer twirls a piece of her glossy blonde hair around her index finger as she smacks gum her mouth. "Kinda sexy if you ask me."

"Yeah that was me." I don't know why but I felt myself blush. She's flirting hard core. Even though she doesn't do anything for me, that kind of sexual tension between anyone is enough to make anyone uncomfortable. "Look, I feel kinda bad ditching my friend Katniss…"

Before I could finish my sentence they cut me off into their own conversation. "Who the hell is Katniss?" Glimmer asks as she blows a bubble, pops it and sucks the gum back into her mouth.

"Hawthorne's girl," Marvel answers.

She makes a discussed face. "Ugh, I don't know what he sees in her, she's not even pretty. I swear, if he would open his eyes, I would show me such a good time." She was already starting to piss me off. I wanted to yell at her that Katniss is very pretty, and unlike her, she has a beautiful inside, which makes her ten times better than she ever will be. But I figure that it would just fall on deaf ears and I don't feel like making enemies.

"You know Glimmer, not every guy wants to take a tour of your holes." Clove snaps. I get the feeling that Clove doesn't get much attention from guys being around Glimmer all the time.

"Only the stupid ones don't."

"As I was saying," I interrupt again. "I don't wanna ditch my friend Katniss so if you don't mind I'll sit with her today." None of them say anything, just a couple of wide eyes and raised eyebrows. I'm guessing that no one has ever turned them down before. I start to walk away but Cato calls back to me.

"There won't be a tomorrow." I stop dead in my tracks and turn around to face them. They all have slight smiles, like they know they have me over a barrel. "This is one time deal, bro. Pass it up now and you'll be exiled like some people." He looked over his shoulder causing me to gaze in his direction to Finnick who was sitting by himself at the table. If I leave now I'd be an outcast for the rest of my high school life. And as selfish as that sounds, it's more like self preservation. I'm insuring myself that I will be able to live on. I look over at Katniss who is staring at me. I give her a shrug and take a seat next to Cato, unsure what to say. He has a devilish smile, he knows he won.

"Hey, Cato, do you wanna come over today, I got that new game," Marvel voice sounds half begging and half lustful for the bigger boy.

"Why don't you just admit that you in love with him you queen?" Glimmer's snotty comment come with a smile that shows she just wants to start drama.

"Why don't you just admit that I'd have a better chance with him than you ever would you twat?" Marvel didn't deny Glimmer's attack on him.

"If he ever wanted to try this, I would rock his world. He wouldn't know what hit him." She licks her lips and Cato but he just laughs and brushes it off.

"I would break you in half,"

"I can't wait." I wasn't sure if this was their normal routine or if this was just an off day for them. "What about you Peeta? Do you think I'm pretty?" She asks as she runs her hands down her neck to rest on her cleavage I try to speak but my words get chocked up in my throat. She is barking up the wrong tree.

"I think you're very pretty." She's satisfied with that answer before she goes to get something to eat.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to gain any weight. You know food goes straight to your ass." Clove said as she got up to join her.

"I'm on the pill now so all my weight goes to my tits." Marvel jumped up to join them too leaving me alone with Cato. I had mostly forgotten he was here; I was so caught up in their strange conversation.

"Don't worry about them; they like to tear each other down for fun." He seemed so normal out of all of them. He didn't really seem to like to make sparks fly, just liked to sit back and watch the storm as it brewed.

"What did Glimmer mean Marvel was in love with you?" I couldn't help myself; it was like someone else was taking control of my body. The words left before my brain could really think about what I was saying. As stupid as I felt he didn't seem to mind the question, in fact, it made him smile. That beautiful smile; it's like the sun showing down over the land, warming and rescuing the cold earth from the dark night. I could look at him all day.

"They just joke around like that. She just likes to tease him since he never had a girlfriend. She thinks he's in love with me."

"What about you? Who are you in love with?" What the hell is wrong with me? Never in my life would I be this ballsy. Something about him, his charismatic face makes the high functions of my brain shut down and become a brainless drooling zombie.

"I don't have anyone to love anymore." His cryptic words made me wonder if what Katniss had told me about he and Finnick was true. "But there's always room in my heart for someone new." I'm putty in his hands. I don't know if he's flirting with me but I sure hope so.

**XXXXXX**

"Katniss, wait up." I call to her as I run to catch up with her as we walk home. I didn't get to talk to her after lunch so this is my only chance. She slows down enough for me to catch up with her. She doesn't seem happy with me.

"How was the view of us ants from high on your mountain?" She definitely is pissed off at me.

"I am so sorry. They told me that if I didn't sit there I wasn't going to sit there ever again. You have to understand, I don't know anyone here. I can't really turn down a chance to make some friends." Her facial expressions seem to soften as I plead for her forgiveness. She lets out a large sigh.

"I guess I can't be mad at you. I guess if I was in your shoes I would do the same thing. Just be careful, I don't trust them. There's something about them, they seem so glamorous but there's something off about them." Her fierce grey eyes now turned into concerned. "It's like the sun; they're beautiful and dangerous all at the same time."

"So you're saying if I look at them long enough ill go blind?" She can't fight her smile anymore and busts out walk and talk about all the ridiculous things they did and said. I get so long in our conversation that I don't realize that we pass by my house and end up at hers. It's a small little cottage-like place. Cozy. Like a home you would see the family gathering around the dinner table to have a happy home cooked meal.

"Would you like to come in?" I nod and follow her in. I look around at all the pictures hanging around the walls. Many of them are of a handsome man that looks just like Katniss; her father.

"Prim!" She calls into the nearly empty house. A pair of young girls appears out of thin air. One has fair white skin, blonde hair and blue eyes, the other dark brown skin and eyes but both very similar in size and demeanor. "This is my sister Prim and her best friend Rue." They both greet me with voices as sweet as their faces look.

"My mom is a nurse so she works long hours. I'm usually in charge of Prim until she gets home." We walk into the kitchen where she opens the fridge and pulls out different ingredients to cook dinner. I watch her over the stove; I can tell that she doesn't want to be here. She doesn't want the responsibility but was forced into it when her father died. She wants to be like every other teen, going to the mall, having fun but is stuck.

"You know that looks really good." I say looking over the chicken she's grilling up. "How about I make a dessert?" Before she could answer I'm on my feet looking at what I could make with the few assortment of things she has. "A chocolate cake sounds good."

**XXXXX**

Prim practically licks her plate clean. I guess she really liked the cake. "Alright, up to your bedroom to do your homework. Rue if you're staying the night you need to call your parents and ask."

The two kids run up to Prim's room leaving Katniss with the dishes. I help her place them in the sink. She turns on the water to start washing them. I grab a towel to help dry.

"It must be nice to be so close with your sister." I grab the first place she hands me and start whipping it dry.

"Yeah I love Prim with all of my heart." She's holding something back from me but I don't want to push her to tell me what she wants to say. "Don't you have any brothers or sisters that you love like that?"

I let out a snort. "My brothers and I never really got along. I don't really think they ever cared. They wouldn't even save me if I really needed it. My parents aren't much better. My mother is someone who likes things her way. If you deviate from her plan than there's no getting back on her good side. My father is the only one I can stand but even he is so wrapped up in his business it's hard to tell what he really cares about more; me or his baking." She hands me another plate and I keep drying.

She puts her wet hand on my shoulder. "Well, it seems like Prim loves you and I enjoy having you around, so I guess you have a family now."

**XXXXXX**

For the next week I spend my time at their table and when school is out and I don't have to work at the bakery, I spend it at Katniss' house. She understands my position. I ask her if she wants to join me at the table but she says she'd rather keep her distance.

"Looks like you have an admirer." Clove nudges me as she points to the handsome boys sitting by alone Finnick has his gaze fixed on me. It makes my stomach tie churn. I'm not sure why he's staring at me, he's been doing it since I started sitting here, but if he could shoot flames from his eyes, they would be burning me alive. I look away from him. When I look back he is getting up and leaving the lunchroom. I shake off the feeling goose bumps crawling up my spine.

"I wanna go to the mall. I wanna shop for tomorrow night." Glimmer barely picks at her food before she decides she wants to go shopping for her big party tonight. She said she wants to look drop dead gorgeous.

"What's tomorrow night?" I ask, not sure if I really want to know the answer.

"My dad and step-mom are out of town for the weekend and I'm having a party. You should come." I pretend to take my time to think it over. Of course I'm going to go, I've never been to a party before, but I can't seem too excited. I look over my shoulder to Katniss, she seems happy just sitting with Gale.

"Do you think I could invite Katniss?" She makes a disgusted face, like she just ate something bitter. But it quickly returns back to the normal.

"She can come… if she brings Gale." I didn't like bartering over my friend's party invite but I didn't want to go alone. I needed someone there outside of this bubble, I need someone who is grounded and real. I just nod.

"Then let's blow this join." Marvel gets up from the table. The other jump up to join him. "You coming?" They all look at me, knowing that I better come with them or I wouldn't be sitting with them anymore. I've never ditched school before, I still had three more periods but I swallow my fear.

"Yeah let me just go to the bathroom first." When I enter the bathroom my first thought is to splash water on my face and calm down. I didn't want to ditch so now my body is in panic mode. I can feel myself sweating. But when I get in there I realize I'm not alone. Finnick is standing at the urinal, his eyes locked in on me again. I swipe the creepy feeling overtaking my body away and step up to the sink. I splash the frigid water on me to try and calm me down. As I'm reaching for the paper towel Finnick is at the sink next to me. I feel awkward standing next to him. I can feel his eyes still on me.

"You're Finnick right?" I ask, trying to break the tension. He doesn't answer me, just keeps staring. "Katniss told me you were on the swim team. She also told me that you guys used to be friends."

"You think you're all high and mighty now?" He speaks. His voice is much deep than I would expect. His words are not soft; they hit me each like a stone being thrown directly at my face. "The new guy gets fished out of obscurity and suddenly you're a star now."

I have no idea what's going on but I feel shaken to my core as he verbally attacks me. "Make no mistake; you are nothing more than a replacement for me." I'm almost too stunned to talk, I barely have spoken to this guy and he's coming at me, guns blazing.

"Look, I don't know what happened to you but,"

"A little word of advice," He cuts me off. "Back off before something bad happens to you." Is he threatening me? He advances toward me but I back up until I'm pressed against the wall and he has me trapped.

The lump in my throat is making it hard to come back at him. I have to show him I'm not intimidated. "If you think you can intimidate me than you have another thing coming. Just because they kicked you to the curb don't mean you can try and stop me from hanging out with my new friends." He snatches my wrist before I can finish what I'm saying. I try to pull away but his grip is strong. He laughs at my words, like I'm a child and I'm amusing him.

"You think they're your friends? You must be dumber than you look. Here are some words of wisdom, run. Run as fast as you can." I finally pull my wrist free from his iron like grip and dash out of the bathroom almost slamming into the others, who were standing around waiting for me. I compose myself as quickly as possible so they have no idea I was just accosted in the bathroom.

"Well, let's go." I go, trying to shake that uneasy feel in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

Originally this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer but I figured I should save the party for chapter three, cant have all the fun crazy stuff happen in chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it, please review, comment, whatever you wanna call it. I really want your feedback.


	3. How We Do: Party

Hey everyone. Chapter 3 here. This was done so fast because this was meant to be part of chapter 2 but I split them up. I really hope you like it, chapter 2 hasn't gotten many reviews but this is where stuff gets good.

* * *

I want to look my best for tonight. It wasn't a matter of it I should dress up or not. I had to. So I wore something I thought would look best on me; a blue v-neck shirt. The material very sheer and tight, clinging to all the right spots of my body. Some black basetball shorts and sneakers. I wanted to do something with my hair but had no idea what I could do so I left it as is. My phone rings, a text message from Katniss

_Katniss: We're outside. Hurry up._

I flip it shut and shove it back into my pocket. I didn't bother asking if I could go to the party; my mother was the only one home and I know she wouldn't left me leave. She'd rather play Cinderella and lock me in my room. So I do the next best thing. I wait until she is asleep before climbing out my window. Luckily I picked the bedroom on the bottom floor.

I try to move as quietly as I could and look back to make sure no lights turned on. I get to the street where I see the car. Gale's driving and Katniss in the passenger seat. I climb into the back seat and the car slowly lurches forward down the street. I can finally breathe again. Gale seems less than happy to be going to this party, especially with me in the back seat, but Katniss is excited; probably the deciding factor for him.

Gale already knows where Glimmer lives, apparently everyone does. Her father is a famous fashion designer, which is why his little girl is always dressed in the best clothing and has walk the catwalks of Paris, Madrid and Milan at the tender age of seventeen. When we pull up to her house my jaw drops for two reasons; first being how huge her house is. You could easily fit six of mine in it and still have plenty of room; all beautiful red sandstone and glass. It looks like a modern castle for a fairy tale princess. The second reason is because the ridiculous amount of cars and parked. The driveway, street and most of her yard covered with cars parked near bumper to bumper. Most of the school had to be there. We found parking down the street and had to walk the rest of the way. With every step we took I became increasingly excited. I had never been somewhere so packed with no authority figures. Anarchy was inevitable.

Following everyone else's lead, we headed toward the back yard. The place is packed to the brim with food tables, a pool the Olympians wish they could swim in, and so many different bottles of booze it would make an alcoholic feel like they died and gone to heaven.

It isn't hard to find Glimmer; her silver dress makes her shine like a disco ball. It's cut down low to her cleavage and hiked up enough her ass is practically handing out for everyone to see. Her eyes lock on mine but quickly scan and lock into Gale. She gives her breast an adjustment before trotting over. Her heels have to be a least six inches tall.

"Hi Gale," She runs her long fingers through her hair trying to look flashy. "Hey cat-piss." I have to grab Katniss' hand before she could do something stupid like take a swing at the bitch.

"Do you want a drink; we have plenty to go around." Her body is leaning into his, trying to get his attention as best she can. She doesn't wait for him to answer, just grabs his hand and drags him toward the keg. Katniss follows with a scowl on her face and I chase after. Cato is managing the keg.

"We'll look what the cat dragged in, Hawthorne you dog; I didn't think I would ever see you at something like this." They slap hands and hug each other. From what Katniss had said, I didn't think they get along. But they seem fine around each other. "You guys want some beer?"

Gale agrees to a cup but I'm a little more apprehensive. I've never really been a drinker. The most I've had is some champagne on New Years. But Cato forces a cup in my hand filled with then amber liquid. The smell is almost nauseating but I take a sip. It tastes even worse. But I force it down. I've heard that if you chug down your first cup or two you'll be used to it for the night. It tastes how I imagine moose piss would. When I'm done with my cup and ask for more, Cato looks impressed.

"Damn Mellark, I didn't think you had it in you. There might be hope for you yet." He fills the cup again and I bask in his praise. It doesn't take long for the alcohol to start to affect me. I feel like I'm in a haze, as if time is slowed down just a little. But I also feel much more relaxed. At ease. That constant worry that's always running through my mind has seemed to be being held at bay.

I travel around the party looking at the faces of the people I don't know, wondering if they knew who I was. I may be new but I've already made an impression. Hanging out with popular kids and throwing that weight, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew who I was.

"Hey Peeta, come here." Marvel calls me over. I stagger up to him. "You want some?" He holds out a small white pill in the palm of his hand with a picture of a heart stamped on it. I wasn't sure what it was but I could take a couple of guesses.

"What is it?" I ask trying to figure out which of the hundred of drugs it could be.

"What, you've never tried E?" Ecstasy. Nothing I was familiar with but I had heard plenty of stories. He can tell I'm unsure about the whole thing. He grabs my open hand and places it in there. "Save it for later." I slid the pill into my pocket hoping to forget about it.

He places a small pill on his tongue and swallows. "Hey a couple of us are going to stick around after everyone leaves and have fun in the hot tub, you should stick around and join"

I feel nauseous at the thought of being in orgy soup. "Thanks but I don't bring a swimsuit." It's true but I still use it as an excuse.

"Oh, no problem dude, I couldn't decide which trunks I wanted to wear so I brought a couple of pairs with me. What size are you, like 28?" Somehow he found his way behind me and start fiddling with the hem of my jeans, trying to find the tag. I feel my face burn but soon he is done. "Come on, I'll give you a pair." He put his arm around my shoulders and leads me into the house.

The interior was even more glamorous than I could have ever imagined. The living room was all black and white; white carpets and walls with black couches, tables and chairs filling the room. A large glass table sat in the middle of the room. We pass through to the large staircase that leads up to the second floor. I let him lead me, as I'm sure he's been here before. We enter a room where everything is pink. The walls a bright hot pink while the bed's canopy, sheets, pillows and blanket are a powder pink. Stuffed animals filled it to the brim.

Marvel goes to a backpack on the ground and pulls out a couple pair of swim trunks. He doesn't let me pick, he chooses them for me. "I think these would look fine on you." Of course they're pink with black flowers. I snatch them out of his hand. He sits on the bed, as I'm about to change. I feel a little self conscious with him sitting there.

"Umm do you mind?"

He just shakes his head. "No I don't." I roll my eyes as I turn my back to him and drop my shorts. It's only a quick second that my naked behind is out but I still can't help but feel his eyes on me.

"They look good on you dude." I strip off my shirt and look at myself in the mirror. Surprisingly they look really good. As I do Marvel changes into his black and white checkerboard one. When he takes off his shirt I'm surprised to learn that his body isn't that bad. He's tall and lanky but thin and toned, a small shadow of a six-pack is forming, and a sharply cut V-line runs down into his trunks that hang dangerously low on his hips.

"You have a really good body." He says coming up behind me. I thank him and admire myself. I never really work out but all the work at the bakery keeps me in somewhat good shape. I'm a lot stockier than him and not as toned but not fat. My chest and arms are bigger than his.

I turn around but he doesn't move. For a second we look at each other and then he reached for my face and shoves his lips on mine. I'm turned to stone. I can't believe this is happening. I've kissed boys before, that's not that part that shocked me. It's that it's Marvel kissing me. And he is not good at it. I thought when Glimmer made fun of him she was just joking. Maybe he really was into Cato. Snapping back to reality I regain my functioning brain and push him off of me.

"What are you doing?" I wipe the moisture off my lips. He doesn't seem too pleased to be rejected.

"Oh come on, like you haven't noticed the tension between us. You don't need to play dumb, I know you want it." He goes in for a second time but I dodge him. He's not one to take no for an answer. Thankfully before he could try again we hear voices down the hallway. Clove and Katniss enter the room, shocked to see us standing there, shirtless.

"Well what's going on here?" Clove loved to watch me squirm.

"We were just changing into our bathing suits." I say. Marvel looks like he has sexual frustration written all over his face.

"What a coincidence, Glimmer said Katniss could use one of hers." Katniss doesn't seem comfortable with the idea but she goes along with it. The one Clove pulls out of the closet is a light blue and black bikini. She points her in the direction of the bathroom. When she comes one Katniss looks stunning in the bikini.

"We'll look at that, she has a body. Who would have known?" Clove's comment isn't really as back handed as most of them usually are. And it was true, the least clothing I've seen her in was her gym uniform and that was usually baggy. She was thin, almost a little more than most people would want, possibly for malnutrition. Clove comes over and pulls her braid out to let her long dark hair flow over her shoulders. "There, now you don't look so much like yourself. It's an improvement. Now if you must excuse me, I have to push Johanna in the pool and hold her head under until the bubbles stop."

I look at Marvel, who knows he shouldn't make another move. He leaves right after Clove leaving me with Katniss.

"You really do look great."

She blushes and smiles. "Do you really think so?" I nod. "I really want Gale to take notice."

"If he doesn't, he's an idiot." She gives me a hug and thanks me for being such a good friend. "You're welcome, but let's go enjoy that pool."

As we walk outside, laughing and having a good time, we're both stopped in our tracks because of what we see. Glimmer has Gale pushed up against, their lips clasped together, one of her hands around his neck, the other under his shirt. Both of his hands are busy groping her ass. I look to my friend and I can see she is shattered, like someone just threw a rock through her dream mirror. Before I could stop her she picks up a half-empty cup of beer, walks over there and slashes the two dry humping teens with it.

"You bitch!" Glimmer shouts as shakes the beer off of her.

"Maybe you should keep your lips to yourself." Katniss turns her back and before Gale could stop her, Glimmer reaches out and snatches the string of the bikini.

"Maybe I'll just take back what's mine." She pulls the top of Katniss, leaving her exposed before she quickly coverers herself and runs back into the house. Everyone starts laughing. "Oh it's not like you have anything to cover up."

I run in after her. By the time I reach her she has her clothes back on.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into coming to this." She snaps at me as she is lacing up her boots.

"I invited you because I thought you would want come. It's not my fault that Gale is out there kissing a different girl." That was the wrong thing to say.

"They planned this whole thing; get me away from him so she could take advantage of him. And I hope my one friend would be on my side but he's too busy messing around with some creep." That one stung deep.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come off it, when we came in here you two were one step away from ripping each other's clothes off… or at least what was left of them" that was the final straw, the one that broke the camel's back.

"Well at least I'm not running around dropping drinks on people because the guy I won't admit I'm attracted to, who isn't my boyfriend, was making out with another girl instead of me." As the words leave my mouth I feel guilty but all I see nothing but red at this moment.

"I'm leaving. Have fun." She pushes past me and storms off. I'm at my breaking point. There's been so much going on I've hardly got to enjoy the party. Back outside, things have calmed down a bit. Many of the people have either left, or are hooking up somewhere. Gale must have run after Katniss because he's nowhere to be found. Glimmer, Marvel and Clove are in the hot tub.

"Where have you been bud? You missed all the fun," Cato sneaks up next to me, causing me to jump a little.

"I've been dealing with a lot tonight." Nothing worse than going to a party for a good time and having everything end up being a disaster.

"Don't worry about it. What you need right now is some relaxation." He peels his shirt off and I'm speechless. Every part of his body is perfectly sculpted; his arms and chest look like they were carved out of stone, his eight-pack of abs are so hard you could clean laundry on them, and his V-line runs smoothly to his shorts. I want to touch every muscle and feel it twitch beneath my touch.

He runs and jumped into the hot tub splashing everyone. I follow like a magnate attracted to his perfect steel ass. The water is piping hot, but my skin grows used to the heat. I sit next to him with a 'plop' as the air from my shorts escapes the water.

My shoulder rubs up against his and I can almost feel the strength of his muscles pulsating from his body. Glimmer takes this opportunity to push her body in-between ours. "Stuck between two handsome guys, what's a girl like me supposed to do?"

"Drown could be on option." Clove jabs at her but she ignores it.

"I think we need to have some fun and I have the perfect game." She hops out of the tub and runs over to a full bottle of tequila and some cut up limes. "Now we each take a shot of tequila and then sick on the lime. But to get the lime you have to get the lime of the other person's mouth." She hops back in and demonstrates by straddling Marvel, taking a large sip of the brown liquor and sucking on the lime. Next she pours a large amount into his mouth and holds the next lime between her lips. He leans in and plucks the fruit from her but not before they have a short make out session, tongues and all. I feel sick watching it but more confused than anything.

"You're next." She swims to Clove who doesn't fight her. They do the same thing, kissing and sharing lime, which goes wasted

"Ok Peeta, your turn." She hops onto my lap and pours a big shot of tequila down my throat. I didn't expect it to be such a large amount. It burns on the way down and I'd do anything to wash the taste out of my mouth. I go for the lime with my lips but before I can pull it out her lips meet mine and I don't resist as much as I should. The lime juice is spayed on my tongue cutting the flavor from the alcohol. She tries to force some tongue but I refuse to allow that. She is sloppy drunk right now.

She pulls away, slightly disappointed, before moving onto Cato. "Ok big guy, your next." They do the same routine as the rest of us but as their kissing they seem to going at it more than the rest of us. I can see their tongues probing each other's mouth and suddenly I feel sick to my stomach and disappointed. I can't watch this anymore.

I don't make any excuse for why I leave; I just get out and rush into the house. I just want to get my clothes and go home. I don't know if it's the sight of him kissing her or what but all I know is I feel like something inside of me just fractured a little bit. Suddenly I know how Katniss feels; lusting over a guy you want but can't have. And the reality of everything hits me like a ton of brinks. I turned by back on my friend in her hour of need because she was in shock and saying hurtful things she didn't mean.

I rummage around the floor for my clothing when I hear footsteps coming. I turn to see his beautiful face.

"Hey, why did you leave?" he asks propping his half-naked boy on the door frame.

"I just remembered that I have something to do in the morning tomorrow and I really need to be getting home." I lie.

"If this is about Glimmer, don't worry about her, she has daddy issues and does that stuff to every guy she comes in contact with, even Clove." I want to laugh at his joke but I find my laugher is weighed down in my chest.

"It's not don't worry, I just need to get home."

"Ok, but I hope you can get home without your shorts." He says as he snatches my shorts from my hands and runs down the hall. "If you want to leave you got to find me first." This just adds to my frustration. I drop the rest of my stuff and head down the hall to try and catch up with him.

The house is eerily quit. Just a few hours ago it was packed with people, now it's empty except for furniture and left over bottles. I try to listen for any noise that would give away his location. I travel down a hall that is darkened to search for him. There's so many room I don't know where to begin. I end up in a laundry room, a bathroom and a closet before I stumble upon another bedroom. It's just as well decorated as the other room with a large king-sized bed pressed against one of the walls. This must be her father's room. I'm so caught up in looking around the room that when I feel a hand grab my arm I nearly jump out of my skin.

Cato laughs, nearly in tears at my terrified reaction. "You ass, that wasn't funny." I punch him in the arm, which I'm sure hurt me more than it hurt him. It was like punching a boulder.

"It was pretty funny." I go to take my shorts but he hold on to them, refusing to let go.

"Stay, come on, we could have a ton more fun." I pull the shorts from his tight grip but I stay rooted in place.

"Like what?" I know I should be leaving but I want to hear what he offers.

"Well I did find this in your pants pocket." He pulls out the tiny white pill I had shoved in there earlier. "I still have mine. It could be a fun time."

"I don't know dude,"

"Or…" He stops me before I disagree, putting up a finger to stop me from talking. "How about this?" before I know what's happening he swoops in and plants a kiss right on my mouth. I feel like I've been knocked off my feet. The power of his kiss is like sticking my finger into a wall outlet. The electricity of his body touching mine had me feel like I'm floating. Nothing has ever felt like this before. This is the third time I've been kissed this night but this one is by far best I've ever had. His lips are soft and comfort to mine unlike Marvel's and dry but not too dry, just the right moisture, unlike Glimmers sloppy tongue action. There are a million questions that should be running through my mind but I can't think of a single one. At some point I'd forgotten how to breathe so had to break away to get some air. He smiles that devilish smile at me and I think I am drowning in that pool right now and this is all some last life fantasy come true.

We don't speak. I want to say something but I can't. I'd totally forgotten how to work my mouth. He looks down at the pills in his hand before popping one into his mouth. He offers me the other. I'm about to turn it away but he shoves the pill on my tongue and clamps his hand over my mouth so I can't spit it out.

"You gotta live a little buddy. This is the start of a whole new world for you." I have no choice but to swallow. "There you go." He says as we releases his clamp on me places another kiss on my lips. I wasn't sure if it was him or the drugs kicking in but everything started to change. I felt so warm but it was alright. Every worry that I had suddenly didn't matter anymore. Happiness flowed through my veins, like nothing could go wrong. Cato had a huge grin plastered on his face. I ran my hand over his chest and I swear I could feel the sparks shoot to my fingertips.

He leaned in a kiss me again, this time harder. The passion perfumed the air. I never wanted to let him go. I just wanted to feel every part of his body. I wanted to drink in him like a cool glass of water. Nothing in my life had ever felt this good. His skin was like velvet under my palm. His lips tasted like sweet cherries and mint. Every inch of my body was on fire, burning for him to touch it. His arms ran along the small of my back to pull me in closer like think pythons squeezing us together.

He pulled away from me slightly, resting his forehead on mine. We both took heavy ragged breaths. "You belong to me now." He said before kissing me again.

* * *

UHG! FINALLY! I've had them kissing in my mind for so long. I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Now just a warning, I don't know how long it will be until I get chapter 4. I had these planned out but now I kinda don't know where to go. I mean I have ideas but none of them refined. Stay tuned. Please review. Reviews make me wanna write more. I don't care if they are good or bad. Just tell me what you think.


	4. Dark Side

Ok, chapter 4. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. Mostly because I wanted this to start everything off and I couldn't figure out anything. But I think I did alright. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you keep me going. Please keep it up. Welcome to all my new followers. Welcome back to the old. Hope you like.

By the way, this story and this chapter was very much inspired by this quote.

"... you don't have to wait for someone to treat you bad repeatedly. All it takes is once, and if they get away with it that once, if they know they can treat you like that, then it sets the pattern for the future."  
― Jane Green, _Bookends_

* * *

Sunlight stung at my eyes as I woke from my slumber. Every muscle in my body hurt, like I feel like I had been run over by a semi-truck. My head felt like a bunch marbles were banging around. Groggily I rubbed my burning eyes to look around where I was. I knew this bedroom; it was Glimmer's father's room. The blanket was tightly tucked around my body. Cato's large arms were wrapped around my waist, bonding our bodies together. His large warm muscles kept me insulated and toasty. His face was soft and calm. Completely different from the boy I had gotten to know. He was angelic, like a cherub with the body of a god.

I wiggled my body away from his without waking him. My stomach wasn't feeling right. As I stood from the bed I realized that I wasn't wearing any clothing. The pit in my stomach grew. Did we have sex last night? We couldn't have, if we did I would have to know. I tried to recall the blurry memories but it all was one large blank. I felt the bile start to move up my throat; I had to make it to the bathroom before it was too late.

I made it to the toilet in time for my body to start to dry heave. I have over the basin waiting for something to come out but nothing but stomach acid slowly oozed out from my open mouth. It left my tongue tasting like I licked a car battery. I wiped my mouth off and headed back to the room. Cato was laying there, his big blue eyes open looking out the nearby window.

I didn't know what I should do or say. Should I crawl back into bed? His eyes flipped from the window to me, a large grin growing on his face. I felt more naked than I already was, the heat rushing to my face. I had never been fully unclothed in front of someone else. I searched the ground for my underwear. They were bunched up on the ground. I quickly pulled them on to cover my manhood.

"Dude you know how to party." He sits up and pulls on his jeans without any underwear. I try not to stare at his perfectly round backside but I find it more difficult than I thought it would be.

"What happened last night?" I ask searching my brain for the answers but the fog on my memory refuses to lift away. "All I remember is we came back to the hot tub. After that everything is a big blur." I don't bring up the kissing. What if everything he did was because of the drugs? Maybe that's why he kissed me.

He doesn't pull his shirt on. Instead he saunters over to me a places a kiss on my cheek. They heat up instantly. Maybe it wasn't because of the drugs. But now this brings up the question of what are we? "Once we got back to the tub we did a couple of shots, and had a few more drinks. Played some poker, swam in the pool. Once we got done the sun started coming up so we climbed up to the roof and watched the sunrise. Then we came in and passed out."

I felt dizzy. None of this was ringing a bell. My head was swimming. How had I blacked out so badly? "And once we came back in… did we…" I couldn't finish the question, it was too embarrassing to admit that I had no idea what had happened.

He just started laughing. "You don't remember?" I shook my head no. "Well as much as I wanted to, you said you weren't ready so, no, we didn't." I felt a wave of relief wash over me. At least I still had my head on my shoulders, even when I was that messed up.

"Come on; let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." He left the room, I trotted out behind him. The living room looked like a tornado had blown through it; booze bottles and plastic cups were stacked everywhere. Marvel was passed out face down in the couch. In the kitchen Clover and Glimmer sat, each smoking a cigarette. Clove was completely clothes but Glimmer sat there in a thong and high heels.

"What the fuck is there to eat in this house?" Cato opened the fridge to rummage through it. I picked up an empty cup for some water. My head was pounding at this point, the smoke wasn't helping. I looked at my phone. There were seven missed calls from my mother. Shit. I forgot that I was supposed to work the bakery today. My mother is going to kill me.

"Hey guys I gotta go, I forgot I have work."

"I'll drive you." Cato peaked out of the fridge, grabbed his car keys and rushed me outside.

**XXXXX**

I went back to the room and got fully dressed. Cato drove me to the bakery. The entire way we listened to music without talking. I suppose I didn't know what to say. The biggest question in my mind was what were we? Were we dating? He did tell me I was his. Does that mean his boyfriend? His friend with benefits? His wingman? What?

"You're quite. What's on your mind?" his voice caught me off guard. I guess this would be the perfect time.

"I guess I was just thinking about last night." I tried my best to gather all of my jumbled thoughts. "The biggest question on my mind is what are we? I mean I remember last night you said I was yours but I don't quite exactly know what that means."

He didn't answer right away. Instead he made me stew, wait for the answer. "Hmm," he said, torturing me. "Well I don't know, what do you think it means?"

Damn him, he wants his pound of flesh. "Well there could be a million of different things that that could mean." He stopped the car in front of the bakery. He reached his hand around the back of my head and pulled me into a tight hard kiss. It was better than I remembered. The power that seemed to spark from his lips was enough to make me feel like I was a million miles away, floating in other space. It was like a nuclear bomb had gone off, my mind was blown away. Out lips parted, both of us out of breath, panting.

"Does that answer your question?" I couldn't help my smile, it was like trying to hold back the ocean with a broom.

"I guess it kinda does."

He dropped his head in annoyance, before looking back up to me. "You know when you ask stupid questions you get stupid answers. When I told you you were mine, I mean that you are mind in every way." He ran his hands through my hair and down my cheek. "I want all of you."

I guess that was the answer I needed. "We'll I guess I better get inside before my mother kills me." He kissed me one last time before I left the car.

When I walked in my mother pounces like a wild cat on a wounded animal.

"Where have you been? I didn't give you permission to leave last night. And today you were supposed to open the bakery. What do I find this morning? Not you! Your father and I work our fingers to the bone to give you a good life and you are nothing more than an ungrateful brat. And your school called. What's this about you ditching?" Her voice was usually like nails on a chalkboard to me but today all of her words seemed to just go in one ear and out the other. As crappy as I felt, nothing was going to get me down. I had a cute boy kiss me, and want to be with me. Life was pretty good.

**XXXXXX**

Monday was like the start of a new life, like living in sun after spending your entire life in the shadows. Things seemed to be different. Cato picked me up in the morning. I couldn't help but feel like I was somebody now. When we walked into school, I felt all eyes on me. Cato's fingers were intertwined with mine, not scared to show off whom we were. He dropped me at my first class, kissing me where everyone could see.

"I love the way you always smell like fresh bread." Everything he says and does makes me blush.

In gym we were separated in our different districts. I was placed into district twelve. So was Katniss. She hasn't said two words to me since Saturday night. But I had nothing I could say. I didn't do anything to her but for some reason she thinks I did. I had never intended for her to get embarrassed and hurt.

"Will you please listen to me?" I begged but she just kept her back turned to me. "Look, what happened wasn't any of my intentions. I wanted you to have a good time." But she wouldn't even look at me.

Lunch wasn't much better. Glimmer had decided to reel Gale in so now he was sitting with us. Katniss had moved to sitting with Finnick. Everything now seemed to be topsy-turvy. But it just didn't seem to matter. Cato sat there, his arm around the back of my chair pulling me closer into him. I had never had anyone act like this to me. I had never had someone show so much affection especially somewhere as public as school.

"This table seems a little too crowded." Clove was filled with spite now that Gale had joined us as Glimmer's now play toy.

"I don't mind," Marvel said as he scooted his chair closer to Gale and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Welcome dude."

I looked over to Katniss and Finnick. They both seemed at ease with each other. I wanted nothing more than for her to not longer be angry at me.

"So this Friday is our first football game and I'd really like you to be there." Cato pulled me in closer, his arm around my chair.

"Oh I'd really like to go but I probably have to work the bakery." Cato's beautiful sapphire blue eyes flared up, as if the flames of his soul began to burn intently. He gave me a stern look that said I better change my mind, or else. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "But I can get off."

His sharp features softened again to the handsome boy that he was before, pulling me close and wrapping his arms around me like a shield, protecting me from harm. I felt safe with him.

**XXXXXX**

"I'm just not feeling good," I take a ragged breath as my father places his cheek on my clammy forehead. I force a fake cough out as he pulls away and make a sniffling sound from my nose. "I was feeling fine earlier but now I just feel…"

"Its ok son, if you're not feeling well you shouldn't be working at the bakery tonight. You should go home and rest." I don't argue with him, just nod in agreement. Picking up my backpack I sluggishly make my way to the door. As I left from sight I whipped the sweat from my forehead and stood up straight. I had made sure to run as fast and as hard as I could from school to bakery to make it look like I was flushed and sweaty. Everything else was just great acting.

When I got home I pretended to be ill so my mother wouldn't suspect anything. She stormed off knowing my father was going to need the help. As soon as she was gone I peeled my sweaty clothes from my body, jumped in the shower and made myself look like a brand new person. Cato said he was going to take me to a special place after the game. My stomach was filled with butterflies just trying to escape. I messed my hair, put on some night clothes and waited for Marvel to pick me up. I'd rather of walked than ride in a car with him but I didn't want to risk being seen walking the streets.

When his silver BMW pulled up in front of my house I felt a tinge of jealously. My parents would never ever be able to afford one of those let alone just give one to me. I dash from the house and into the car. Marvel gives me a devilish smile as I fasten my seatbelt and he stepped on the gas.

I felt awkward being trapped in a car with him after the kiss he planted on me last week. "So Peeta," he said, looking at me instead of the road. My heart races as he swerved around a parked car without breaking his eye contact. "How are things with Cato? Everything seems to be going alright?"

"Yes actually. I mean it's only been about a week but I really like him and he really likes me to I think we'll work out pretty good." Marvel moved his hand to my leg. I tried my best to wrench his hand from my knee but his grip held steady.

"You know if you ever need anything, anything, feel free to call me. I'm always here," I pried his fingers from me.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." We pulled up to the school. The parking lot is packed to the brim with student cars and people making their way to the football field. He parks the car. As I try to open the door but it locked. I look to Marvel who isn't trying to open it. He's looking at me, lust filling his eyes. Before I could do anything his hands are around me, pulling me close to him, his wet lips pressing on my neck. I try to push him away but I'm in shock.

"Let me make you feel good Peeta. I can do anything Cato can, even better." His kissed a train to my ear; he began to nibble on my earlobe. It sent shivers down my spine. Goosebumps formed over my skin. His kiss was so different from Cato's; Cato's was almost magnetic, I was drawn to his and when our lips touched it was like fireworks erupting. Marvel's weren't as passionate but it was something smoldering under the skin, causing my body to change and spasm.

I had to break away from him. I forced my hand on his face and pushed as hard as I could. "What the hell are you doing? I'm with Cato. You know that. And yeah, it's a new relationship but that doesn't mean I'm fare game. If he found out about this…"

"What?" He cut me off. "Do you honestly believe he would believe you? He's known me since we were kids. For all he knows is that you're the one who came on to me." His words pissed me off. Of course Cato would believe me, he my boyfriend. I still swoon at the word but now wasn't the time for that. Marvel unlocked the doors and I jumped out, storming off to the field.

The bleachers were filled with people, students and parents. Katniss had told me this town had taken much pride in the Hunger Games, and if this was anything compared to this; those were going to be insane. The game was already in progress; we were down five points. I forced my way thought crowd to find a seat on the bleachers. Our team colored was gold and maroon. I found Cato instantly; he towered over the other guys. And looked so fucking hot in his football uniform, hair all messed, covered in sweat, the black lines under his eyes. I had to cover the front of my shorts so no one saw me tenting.

He looked up in the bleachers and I swear he was staring right at me. My heart fluttered at his smile. He ran over to the coach for a piece of paper, wrote something down and passed it up to the bleachers. The people seemed to know who to pass it to because before I knew it the letter was in my lap.

I opened it up the folded letter. It was very short and didn't explain much.

_Meet me under the bleachers at half time._

That's it. Nothing else. The game was already in the second quarter and only had a few minutes left. I got up from my seat and started to head down but I saw someone from the corner of my eye. Katniss was standing there, leaning on the fence separating the crowd from the field. She had Prim with her.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here." She was caught off guard. She may be able to ignore me when she's alone but I know she wouldn't act that way in front of Prim.

She gathered her composure before she answered. "Prim wanted to see Gale play."

Prim came and gave me a big hug. "Peeta, when are you going to come back and make me another cake?" She made me laugh. I gave her a big hug back.

"Prim, Peeta is very busy; he can't just be making you cakes all the time." Prim seemed very disappointed at her sister scolding her.

"Hey kido, will come by anytime you want me to, just tell Katniss to call and invite me over. I'll make you a hundred cakes if you want me to." Katniss was not pleased to hear me undermined her authority. But I knew it was something I had to do. Katniss wanted to ignore me but now it was all on her. I tried to prove that I wanted to be friends with her but she wasn't having it. If Prim was involved shed have no choice to bring me over when Prim won't stop asking where I am.

The bell rang sounding the end of the second quarter. I said goodbye to Prim and Katniss before I made my way under the bleachers. I looked up at the people above us shifted from their seats; most probably going to get food or use the bathroom. Here I was, waiting for a guy. This was like something from a bad teen movie. Except I'm not a cheerleader and there wasn't a crazed slasher after us… at least not one that I knew about.

"Peeta." His angelic voice called out to me. There he was, his helmet under his arm, looking like something from a wet dream. I stepped closer, and I could smell him; he smelled like his usual cologne mixed with sweat, grass, dirt and blood. It was strange but intoxicating. He pulled me into his arms and planted a hard kiss on my lips. I felt that charge of power surge through our bodies like we were no longer two separate people but one cosmic force. His arms pulled me closer to his body. I didn't want to stop, my pulse was racing, my privates hardening at his touch.

"Oh I want you so bad." He whispered in my ear, my knees going weak. His hands trailed under my shirt, his fingers on my skin were like fire; it burned and blistered everywhere he touched. Everything quivered at every piece of him. I wanted more but I knew I wanted to take things slow. As much as I wanted him to ravage me and make me his I wanted to mean something.

"Ok, Cato, calm down." I said pulling away from his lips but he couldn't be stopped and I didn't want him to.

"I wanna fuck you right here." His lips trailed down my cheek and chin to nuzzle his face in my collarbone. I felt dizzy; if he kept this up I was going to fait. There was only so much blood in my body and it wasn't in my head right now. I had to step away from him before this got out of control. He came up to me and rested his forehead on mine; his pants of hot breath beating on my face. "I'm gonna win this game for you baby, and when I do, we're gonna celebrate."

That could have meant a million different things but I had pretty clear idea of what he wanted it to be. My body twinged and tingled at the thought of him touching me. I wanted to feel him all over me, inside me. But I also wanted for our relationship to become more established before we took that huge leap.

"Have I told you how sexy you look in a football uniform?" A huge grin spilled across his face. He kissed me hard again, pulling me close to his body. The heat radiating from him could roast a chicken.

"I gotta go baby, but meet me after the game. I have plans for us tonight." He kissed me one last time before heading back to the group where he should have been. My body was raging with hormones; all of them telling me the same thing – I wanted Cato, bad.

I spent the rest of the game as a bundle of nerves. What if Cato wanted to have sex? As much as I wanted it too I wanted to really get to know him before we took that next step. As much as his lips made my loins burn with a passion of a million suns was I ready? I had done plenty with other guy but never the full on fuck. His muscles made every hair on my body stand on end like a thousand tiny needles, how long could I really hold out against that? Not long, that's for sure. There was a pang in the back of my mind; if I didn't do it with him, would he find someone else who would? I mean, it couldn't be hard for him to find someone to fuck.

In the last quarter, Cato scored the winning touchdown. When he crossed the white lines into the end zone the crowd went nuts; everyone exploding in a burst of cheers and whistles. I was going be in trouble tonight. He won one game and now he was going to want to win the other.

I found his car in the parking lot, a cherry red mustang, and waited for him to come back. As the cars emptied the parking lot, I wondered what he had in store for me. Well I knew what he wanted from me but how exactly was he going to go about it? After a few minutes he came sauntering out, swagger in his step. He knew he was a king tonight and now he was going to get his crown jewel… well, my crown jewels.

"Jump in babe, we're going for a drive." When he hopped in his ride, he pressed a button and roof rolled back turning into a convertible. I jumped over the door and into the leather seats. He looked at me for a quick second, flashed me a beautiful smile, and pulled out.

**XXXXXX**

"I love this spot." He leaned his seat back, looking up at the open sky. "I always thought this place was beautiful." I gazed up, drinking in the vast blue-black heavens. He had driven out of town, down some creepy road without any headlight to a hill that overlooked the entire city. Living in a place in the mountains did have its advantages. I'm sure if this place was in a teen movie it would be called something cheesy like 'Make-out point'. This was his ploy to get me alone, take me to a secluded place, look up at the stars and then make his move.

"This really is something." The stars seemed so much brighter and closer than in the city. You could barely seem them in town but here, they all glowed like a million tiny fireflies, each twinkling and doing a dance.

"I'm really glad you came up here with me." He took my hand; a shock ran up my arm, causing my heart to start to pump faster. He looked at me lovingly, his eyes filled lasciviousness, still shined bright blue in the darkness. His head moved in and his lips gently pressed on mine. His kiss was much softer than before. It was tender and kind. I kissed back with increasing ferocity. Our lips parted, our tongues starting to dance and tangled with each other. His large arms snared around my body and pulled me from my seat at setting me on his lap. I straddled him, my bottom on his crotch. I could feel his hardening manhood rubbing on my eager backside. Our bodies dry- humped as our mouths held together. My blood was pumping so fast I was almost lightheaded.

His lips left mine for my neck, leaving a trail of kisses from my collar bone, up my throat to my ear where he sucked on my earlobe. "I want you so bad Peeta, I wanna feel every part of your body. Let me make you feel good." In that second the passion dropped away as I broke out in a fit of laughter. He pulled back to look at me.

"What's so funny?"

I took a couple of seconds to calm myself down. "When I was riding to the game with Marvel, he kissed me and said the exact same thing."

I thought he would laugh but his cute, soft face hardened at my words. His beautiful features twisting into something dark. He pushed me off of him, started the car and pulled away from the opening back to the open road. The speed went from zero to sixty as he flew down the dark road.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked as I pulled my seatbelt on.

"That fucker Marvel is a dead man." His voice was all fire and brimstone. He face was now beat red with anger. My heart was pumping now but from fear, not excitement.

"Calm down" I yelled but he didn't slow. "Please, let it go, don't worry, it didn't mean anything. He was just being stupid." Cato slammed on the brakes before turning to me. I almost slammed into the dashboard.

"Why are you trying to protect him?" he screamed at me. I'd never seen him like this before, he was filled with wrath. "Unless you really liked it when he kissed you!"

I scoffed at him. "No, I didn't, you're just seeing red right now and you should calm down." He grabbed my wrist; his iron-like grip was a vice. It felt like the bones were going to snap under his intense strength. I tried to pull away but I felt like a animal with its legs caught in a trap. "You're hurting me, let go!"

"Listen to me right now." He pulled me closer, I had no choice but to do what he said. "You will never be alone with him again. And if I find out something happened between you two, I'll make sure you both regret it. Do you understand me?" His words were sharp; the vein in his neck looking like it was going to pop. I was shocked but moreso, I was scared. I nodded my head, it was the most I could do. I was trying too hard to hold back my tears. His face seemed to soften again and Dr. Jekyll had turned back into Mr. Hyde. He sat back and took a couple of deep breath, his grip on my wrist loosening enough so I could pull it back.

"I'm sorry." He said, calm now. "I didn't mean to go all crazy. Just the thought of you and him made me go a little crazy." He was himself again.

"It's ok." I choked out. I had to calm down myself. I was scared but it was ok. I should have picked a better way to tell him what happened. This was my fault, not his.

* * *

And so it begins. I had a hard time thinking of something that would become a catalyst for everything to start and I figured Marvel kissing Peeta was a good choice. Tell me what you think. Reviews are more than welcomed. By that I mean do them! lol


	5. Homecoming

CHAPTER 5! I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who liked and commented. Sorry this took so long.

* * *

It had been a month since that night. Cato hadn't shown a bit of anger since. But despite the fact that every day with him felt like a dream, I couldn't help but still feel like things weren't right. Katniss still hadn't said a word to me. After a while I just kinda gave up trying. But at lunch I would watch her and Finnick having a good time. Sometimes Johanna would join them. They looked so content with each other, happy even. I felt like all four walls were closing in on me, going to crush the life out of me. Gale and Glimmer were still going strong. Every lunch she would sit on his lap and they wouldn't part lips until the last minute possible. Cato would try the same thing with me but I'm always too embarrassed to make out in public. Marvel doesn't dare make eye contact. I'm sure Cato told him if he even looked at me he would ring his throat. And as much as I don't like that kind of violence, because it's Marvel, it don't really mind.

"So, big game this Friday," Cato said pulling me closer, his arm around my waist as we walked down the hall toward my locker.

"Aren't they all big games?" I say back. Definitely not the response he wanted to hear but he played it off as if it didn't trip him up.

"Well this is the most important one because it's the homecoming game. We get out of class early for the Homecoming Parade, and then Saturday is the dance." He was trying to lead me to his point. When we got to my locker we both stopped, I almost dropped the books in my hands. The outside of my locker was decorated with paper flowers and a sign that read _Homecoming?_

"And I wanted to know if you would be my date for the dance." I didn't know what to say. I wanted to scream 'YES!' and kiss him as hard as I could but I was choked up. No one had ever done something like this for me. I had seen plenty of other people do it before but never for me. I wanted to just look at this, freeze this in time and tuck it away in memories. "Well, what do you say?"

"Of course I will," I forced out. I could feel the tears starting to build in my eyes; I had to fight to hold them back. I hate crying, especially in public, especially in school and over something so simple like being asked to homecoming. But it was definitely something worth crying over. "When did you even have time to do this?"

"I had Glimmer and Clove do it this morning while I picked you up." He kissed my neck softly, sending chills through my body. His lips burned a trail to my mouth. "So, I'll come pick you up, we can get ready at my house and we can go from there. Spend a nice night dancing. Then go up to Clove's families' cabin and spend a nice night together."

Goosebumps covered my entire body. I knew what he was implying. It had been a month and all we'd done sexually was kiss and a little body rubbing. I was still scared to move forward. He had asked if I wanted to go a little further, and as much as I wanted to, something still freaked me out about the whole thing. He was big, everywhere, and every part of my body was screaming just to touch him anyway I could but also made me horror stricken at the same time. No matter what we did, it was going to hurt. And the thought of being alone in remote cabin with him made me excited and scared at the same time.

"Can't wait." I forced myself to smile.

**XXXXXX**

"Attention student body" the disembodied voice of the Miss Effie Trinket came over the speakers during my final class. "Johanna Mason will now read your nominees for homecoming court. The King and Queen will be announced this Saturday at homecoming."

"Hey everyone," Johannah's voice chimed on the speakers. "Here are your nominees for Homecoming King. No surprise, the meat-headed jocks take the reins once again."

"JOHANNHA" Effies shrill voice cried from the background.

"Football captain, Cato. Close behind is second string Gale Hawthorne. And at least one good one, Finnick Odair. And as for our Queens; no surprise that Glimmer has made it. She's quite popular with most of the male student body." You could almost hear Effie choking back. "My wonderful friend Katniss Everdeen. And of course, yours truly, Johanna Mason. See you all at the parade." Effie spent the couple of minutes apologizing for that but to remember to vote for those who had been selected.

I felt my chest swell with pride; Katniss had been voted in for Queen. I didn't think she really would talk to enough people to get elected but I guess I was wrong.

At lunch I put in my vote; Cato, of course, for King and Katniss for Queen. She may not like me but I still think she deserves it. Glimmer and Clove spent the entire time wondering and complaining how Katniss and Johanna made it in the homecoming court. Gale stayed out of the conversation all together. I looked over at her. She looked almost embarrassed by everyone congratulating her on making the court. She looks up to me and our eyes connect for a quick second. Long enough for me to give her a thumbs up and her to shoot a quick smile right back.

**XXXXXX**

I spent the rest of the week trying to find something to wear but came to a dead end at all turns. The best I could get was an old dress shirt and some nice pants. I felt like I was going to let Cato down; I'm sure he was going to be dressed up looking like a superstar and here I was, going to look like someone he picked out of the trash.

Friday came faster than I had anticipated. Before I what was happening I was standing at the street watching the floats go by. I waited for the Homecoming Court float to come by but first was the marching band, the cheerleaders, the football players and a bunch of other things I really didn't pay attention to. First was the Queens float. The girls were all dressed up but I only looked at Katniss; she was in a bright red dress that was strung over one shoulder, with a big red bow and small crystals dotted her skin. When she twirled it almost looked like she was on fire; she was breathtaking. I waved but I don't think she saw me.

Finally the last float was the Kings. I watched as Gale, Finnick and Cato, all standing in their letterman jackets, waving to the crowd. Cato almost looked like a god towering above all of use mortals. He looked more handsome than I ever had seen him before. His smile was radiant. I had never seen him look so happy. It was almost like he was glowing. On the other hand, Finnick looked like he was going to throw a fit. I figured it had something to do with having to be so close to Cato. But I guess that's just sour grapes. I wouldn't expect anything less from an ex-boyfriend.

When the parade was done it was only a few hours till the football game. I found my boyfriend, already surrounded by his friends. I gave him a big kiss and told him how handsome he looked. He kissed me right back and squeezed me hard. But I still had to break the bad news so him.

"Hey, there's something I have to tell you." His face shifted from total bliss to something dark once again. At first it scared but I swallowed my fear. "I went through everything I own but nothing looks really good for the dance." His face softened as if he was expecting much worse than what I just said.

"Oh…" he took a second to think things through. "Well that shouldn't be a problem. Change of plans; tonight, after the game, come to my house and we'll find you something to wear. And on Saturday I'll just come get you from your house. Sound good?" I let out a sigh of relief. I thought he was going to be disappointed but once again he was able to go with the flow. I kissed him again, really putting everything I have into it.

XXXXXX

That night Cato ran the winning touchdown sending our team to victory. As everyone exited the stadium, a wave of energy washed over everyone, intoxicating them with pride for their school. I waited for Cato by his car. He come out of the locker rooms in a black tank top and shorts, hair still wet. I felt my body react to looking at all his muscles, bulging and veiny from under the small amount of clothes he was wearing. I had to adjust my tenting shorts to hide my reaction to just looking at him.

He kissed me then jumped in the car. We drove, chatting and laughing, talking about tomorrow night and how fun it was going to me. I still had a pit in my stomach about the whole thing; being trapped at a cabin with him will undoubtedly turn into sex, something I'm not sure I'm ready for. But that was still a day away, right now the biggest source of my fears was coming from the fact that I had never been to his house and now I was going to be. I was going to meet his family. He never spent much time talking about anyone in his family; I don't even know if he has a dog let alone siblings or parents.

He must have been able to tell I was nervous. His hand intertwined with mine. "Don't worry, my family is pretty harmless." It put me at ease… for now. As we pulled up to the house, my jaw must have hit the floor. I thought Glimmers house was beautiful. Compared to this, it was like a shack. Three stories tall, white and silver walls and siding, huge glass windows so you could see how amazing it was decorated. The yard looked like the size of a football field. I wondered if the back was as beautiful as the front.

We pulled up and my heart was pounding again. I knew that Cato and his friends were well off but this was ridiculous. This was a total difference class of people. This house belonged in Italy or France, no somewhere in this town.

Cato pulled me in the front door. It was like walking in to a palace; a double marble staircase linked the three floors, hard wood floors covered by Persian rugs. The living room hard a large sectional couch sitting in front of enormous flat screen television.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Cato called out as he kicked off his shoes at the front door. I did the same and followed him into the kitchen. Everything was sleek and silver. A large island counter sat in the middle of the room, a row of barstools sitting along it. He dragged me along, through a couple of more rooms, just as beautiful and impressive, before pulling me up the large stairs and into what I assumed was his room.

A queen-sized bed sat against one wall, dark mahogany wood furniture filled the rest of the room. The carpet, drapes and sheets were all sparkling white. I felt almost uneasy in the room. It was nothing short of luxury but it was also so sterile. Aside from his football uniform and school books lying around, there didn't seem to be anything of his personality in this room.

"I guess nobody's home." He fell back on his bed and stretched his body out, loosening up all his muscles that had been tightened from the football game. I sat at edge of the bed, unsure of what to do.

His warm hands found the small of my back before, slowly rubbing it, before his rough callused hands pulled me back on the bed. Before I knew what was happening, his large muscled body was on top of mine; his pelvis straddling my hips, his perfect bubble butt rubbing into my crotch. I felt myself grow hard instantly. He leaned his head down, his soft lips meeting mine. We had kissed many times before but something about this was different; he was drunk on pride from winning the game and built up lust.

Our tongues met and danced with each other before he stripped away his shirt. His lips were on mine again, sucking and biting at my bottom lip, his hands running along my body, pulling up my shirt. I started to freak out; was this it? Did he want to go all the way? It didn't seem like there was any stopping him now. His hand found its way to the button of my jeans and started to unto it. I had to pull away.

"Cato wait," His hand stopped. His ice blue eyes gazed into mine. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

He looked down at my tented boxers. "Your body's saying something different." I wanted to object but his hand firmly grabbed my hardened manhood. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as his hand slowly worked up and down my hard shaft. The silky material of my boxers only added to the pleasure. It was like being tickled, tortured and pleasured all at the same time. I knew it wouldn't be long until he was going to have a mess on his hands, literally.

"Well, look at this, Cato has a new plaything." A voice called from the doorway. In seconds, Cato had hopped off of me and nearly fell off the bed. I quickly buttoned my jeans and felt the harsh sting of blue balls. A tall handsome guy was smirking as he leaned against doorframe. He looked like Cato; blonde hair, blue eyes, devastatingly handsome with a strong cut jaw. A girl who looked like the both of them came in after. She was just a beautiful, her long blonde hair flowing like a cascade of curls down her shoulders.

She looked me over before scrunching up her nose. "The last one was way cuter," she said very matter of fact.

"Peeta, this is my Step-brother and sister, Gloss and Cashmere. Where's my Dad?"

"Brutus left town for business. Our Mother went with him. He left a note and some cash on the dining room table. You can have the note."

Displeasure spread across Cato's face. I wasn't sure if it was because his Dad left without telling him, the fact that his parents didn't get to see him go to Homecoming, or the fact that his step-siblings were the most horrible people in the world.

"Peeta need a suit for Homecoming. I was going to ask my Dad if he could borrow one of his old ones."

"Guess you're up shits creek without a paddle. Although I suppose he could borrow one of my old ones." Gloss looked me over before turning back to this brother. "It will have to be a very old one, back when I was small." Gloss was nothing small. He was like the Zeus' hotter younger brother. I thought Cato was staggering, Gloss looked like he was twice the size and all muscle. "But for a price."

"What?" Cato was getting frustrated.

"I want your car till Brutus gets back."

"And I get the piece of shit you crashed? Fuck that."

"Then I guess you're just going to have to go to Homecoming as the Prince and the Pauper." Gloss went to turn away but Cato stopped him and begrudgingly agreed.

**XXXXXX**

I could have killed Gloss. He gave me the most ridiculous suit. The shirt, tie, jacket and pants were all black. The jacket with a blood red accent running down the front and flames stitched on the cuffs and legs of the suit. I looked like I was on fire. But it was all he had that would fit me. I combed my hair back. I took a step back and looked at myself in the mirror. Despite the ridiculous suit, I looked pretty good. I came downstairs to wait for Cato to pick me up. He should be around any minute.

My father took one look at me and smiled. "You look very nice son. Like your old man when he was your age." I just rolled my eyes and said thank you. My mother said I looked very nice. I was waiting for the rest of her comment but there was a knocked on the door.

When I answered, Cato was standing there in his own suit. His shirt and pants were a sleek black, his jacket and tie bright silver, hair spiked up. He looked slick and dangerous in all the right ways.

He greeted my father with a strong handshake. Then they started talking about football and I knew it was going to be a while. My mother asked me to help her in the kitchen. She handed me a check.

"It's for pictures. I want you to have some of your first homecoming. He's a very handsome boy." For once my mother was being supportive. It came as quite a shock to me. "Just don't do anything stupid to mess it up." And just like that she was back to her normal way.

**XXXXXX**

The flash of the camera made me blink as I smiled the biggest smile in my life. I couldn't believe I was at Homecoming with my boyfriend, standing in front of a cheesy "A Night to Remember" back drop. With his arms around me, I felt safe and like everything was going to be alright. Despite both of us coming from messed up families, we found each other and now we were going to dance the night away.

I had never felt so alive than when we were on the dance floor, his body close to mine, sweat slowly starting to drip as our bodies moved and swayed together. The few shots of Whisky he had me take in the parking lot might have had something to do with it. But I needed to loosen up, why do I have to worry so much about things that didn't really matter. We were having a good time.

After the first couple of songs, Effie, all dressed up in pink, took the stage.

"Welcome, welcome. The time has come for me to announce your vote for Homecoming King and Queen. And as you know, as tradition states, the King and Queen must share a single dance before the crowd." She cleared her throat before opening the envelope in her hand.

"Your Homecoming King is none other than your Captain of the football team, the one who lead us to victory just last night, Cato." My boyfriend wasn't shocked at all. He knew he was going to win, hands down. He kissed me on the cheek before going up on the stage to get his cheap plastic crown.

"And the young lady who is our Queen is Miss Katniss Everdeen." I don't know who was more shocked, Katniss or Glimmer, who at this point looked like she was about to go into cardiac arrest. Her face was bright red with fury, which looked funny when compared to the bubblegum pink of her dress. Marvel rubbed her back to try and comfort her but she wasn't having it. She stormed off into the crowd. I hope she didn't rig up some blood to drop on Katniss.

Katniss took the stage and Effie put a small tiara on her head. Now came a moment that was going to be awkward. Cato and Katniss had to share a dance. Neither of them looked too thrilled about it. But they both took each other's hand, Cato's other on her hip, Katniss' other on his shoulder. The two of them began to slowly dance to the ballad coming over the speakers.

I watched but I wasn't sure things were going to go very well. They had begun to talk to each other. I couldn't hear what they were saying and I wasn't very good at reading lips but I could only assume it wasn't anything good. Both of them were making faces as if the other had said something offensive.

"I'm happy she won." A voice popped up next to me. Finnik stood there, look dapper in a simple dress shirt and tie.

"Yeah, I am too. I'm glad I voted for her. I just didn't think she would get enough votes to get nominated, let alone Queen. She doesn't really talk to many people around the school."

Finnick shrugged. "There are a lot more unpopular people in this school than there are popular. Plus Johanna is on student council and stuffed the ballad box with Katniss' name. She wanted to beat Glimmer in any way possible." A part of me wanted to be angry that they had devised something so devious like rigging an election. But at the same time it was a school election and Katniss did deserve it.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what happened between you and Cato? No one will give me a straight answer." Finnick's face fell into a frown. This was definitely a subject he didn't like to talk about. But before he could answer Cato had walked off the dance floor and grabbed me by the arm.

The veins in his forehead looked like it was going to burst soon, whatever Katniss had said to him really pushed him over the edge. I doubt seeing me talk to Finnick wasn't any help. "Back off Odair, he's mine." Cato go up in Finnick's face but Finnick didn't back down. "Tell you friend over there she better shut her mouth if she knows what's good for her, or else she might get what's coming to her." With a fierce tug, he pulled me out of the dance floor and into the parking lot.

The grip he had on my wrist, I thought it was going to break it. I tried my best to pull away but he kept dragging me. I wanted to fight it but every time I tried to stop he tugged me so hard I thought he was going to pull my arm out of socket. He finally let go when we got back to Gloss' car.

"Get in the car." He said, his voice dark and demonic. As scared as I was, I remember the way he was last time he was this pissed and was in a car. He nearly killed us.

"No." I choked out from behind my fear. My simple, one word didn't seem to help matters. He was only seeing red now. He stomped over to me, his face almost touching mine.

"Get in the car." He said through clenched teeth. I stood my ground. I looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm not getting in."

CRACK! The sound was like a firework going off in my ear. The pain shot to my brain instantly as I fell to the ground. Cato's hand had slammed again my face like a claw of a bear. My eyes began to water from pain and shock. His hand grabbed a chuck of my hair as he dragged me to the passenger door and forced me in. I was still dazed by the time he go in. He tried to get the keys in the ignition but I reacted by trying to pull the keys from his hand. That resulted with a quick jab to the side of my face, closer to my eye. I could feel it was going to be swollen, maybe even black tomorrow.

"Cato stopped!" I screamed. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry, just please stop." He took a few seconds before speaking.

"Of all the people you could be talking to, you had to talk to him. It didn't help anything that little bitch Katniss was shit talking me the whole dance. But then I have to come off to find you and him getting close. Am I not good enough for you? Am I not enough?" He started the car and my heart began to thud out of my chest.

"Please, just don't drive when you're this angry. I will do anything, just please stop."

He looked at me, anger still pulsing through him like poison. "Anything?" I nodded.

He began undoing his belt and unzipped his dress pants. The underwear under were bulging with his large pulsing manhood. "You better get down there and help me out."

He knew I wasn't ready for this but I did say I would do anything for him to stop. I swallowed the lump in my throat and lowered my head down to his tented boxers. He pulled the underwear down and his full length was standing at attention, waiting for me. It was bigger than anything any other I had seen before, think and puling. There was no way I could take the whole thing but I was going to try my best. I slowly started to lick the large mushroom head, putting my hand around the shaft and slowing moving up and down with my mouth. My tongue swirled around the tip, licking the salty goo that was oozing out into my waiting mouth. His breathing became very heavy as his hand ran through my hair.

"You're pretty good at that. Don't tell me you're not ready for this shit, you were dying to get my hot cock in your mouth," he said as he thrust his hips, forcing his manhood to hit the back of my throat. I gagged slightly but was able to calm myself down and keep going. "Take it all Peeta."

I tried my best but he was still too big to fit without gagging. I continued on my rhythm. He moaned and swore lightly under his breath before his grip on my hair tightened and he forced my head all the way down. I gagged harshly but the sound was muffled by his seed spilling out of his shaft and down my throat. He released me after a few shots of the salty liquid. We both sat back in the seat, both of us out of breath.

He started to redo his pants; he was much calmer now. He looked over at me and kissed my eye where it had begun to swell. It stung at his touch. "We're going to have to get you ice for that. Come on, let's go back inside."

I felt nauseous about going back inside. Who knows what I looked like? But I was in no way, shape or form in any position to argue. As I stepped out, he took my hand, a large smile on his face. I forced one back. It was all I could do from breaking down in tears.

* * *

ITS DONE! Finally. I've been trying to get this chapter done for so long. Sorry it took so long. School and life and stuff. Lol Comment please.


	6. Journey to the Past

Hey everybody. This is chapter 6. I know it's been a long time since I updated – I know – and I'm sorry but I wasn't sure where I wanted this chapter to go. But it's here now. So I hope you enjoy.

Thank you to all of the review… except one! Someone commented on my spelling and grammar and was quite rude about it. If you want to express concern with that PLEASE MESSAGE ME, don't put it as a review. I find it rude. I do not have a beta reader so if you want to be it, go right ahead. But remember I do this for fun and for free. I don't have to. So be grateful and respectful.

* * *

The purple and blue was slowly creepy and consuming the flesh around my now swollen eye. The light in the bathroom of the cabin didn't help any at all. I could only hope that it wouldn't look as bad in normal lighting. My head seemed to be almost ringing from being smacked around. A hit from Cato make me feel like I had my head slammed in a door. A large crack ran down my bottom lip. I could still taste a faint trace of blood.

When I left the bathroom I was relieved that Cato was passed out. He, Glimmer and Marvel had drunk themselves stupid. I couldn't stand around here all night; there was too much running through my mind to just go to sleep. Grabbing my coat, I headed for the door. The air was chilly; the wind almost seemed to be able to blow right to my bones.

The shimmer white moon was shining off the dark blue water of the lake. I took a seat down on the nearby dock and looked deep into the velvety blue water. My reflection looked back at me. I could almost imagine him shaking his head at me, ashamed of what I've put myself through. I never dreamed something like this could happen to me. I felt like one of those battered housewives who put on a happy face and sunglasses to hide what their husbands do to them. It made me sick to my stomach but it also made me angry. I thought he loved me. If he truly loved me then he would never have done something to vile to me. I wanted to run, I wanted to get away. If it's like this now then I had a gut feeling that it could only get worse from here. But it would have to wait till morning, I'm stranded here.

As I got up from the dock to head back to the cabin, Clove stood on the porch, her jacket wrapped around her body, car keys in her hand. "Get in the car Peeta, we're going to go for a ride." I could tell from her tone she wasn't taking no for an answer.

We both climbed into her car. She started the engine and pulled away from the cabin. I watched in the mirror as it grew smaller and further away. She didn't say anything right away; we just drove through the woods in silence.

"Something happened tonight, didn't it?" She said out of nowhere, catching me off guard. "I can tell. Not only from the giant mark on your face, but also from the way you were acting. Usually when the other start going on a drinking binge you're right there with them. But tonight you were distant, an outsider."

She was right. The second Cato popped open the liquor I took a step back from the group and just watched. I didn't even notice she wasn't drinking either. I didn't say anything, just nodded. It almost felt so ashamed to even admit something so embarrassing had happened.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you that you should forgive him. Cato is a lot of things, but gentle is not one of them. Believe me; he's had a hard life. I know everything looks shiny and pristine in that mansion but that's where all the troubles, and abuse and poison come from. Every single person in that house has only made his life that much harder." Geeze, she made it sound like he lived his life being locked in a cage like an animal. He was practically raised with a silver spoon in his mouth and I'm supposed to feel sorry for him? Fat chance of that happening.

"Yeah, I know it sounds like loads but believe me, it's true." It's like she could read my mind. "I've been around a long; I've known him longer than anyone else. Marvel and Glimmer think they know him but the truth is they don't know anything about him." This was somewhat news to me. Him and Marvel seem to be thick and thieves.

"I've known Cato since we were little kids. Our moms were best friends. I remember her; she was so beautiful and so nice. She loved him with no bounds. His father on the other hand; his father cared about business, and above all else, winning. Ever since Cato was a little kid his father put way too much pressure on him to be perfect and to win at any cost." She was very serious; this was something that you couldn't make up. Thinking of her and Cato as little kids, playing with each other was a strange thought. I could only think of the present version of him as the only him.

"He was difference back then. He was happy, joyful, and carefree. But that was slowly crushed out of him. His father had a lot of stress from work and began taking it out on Cato and his mother. It started with small things, small fights, and few screams here and there. But it progressed to Cato having to watch his mother get beaten within an inch of his life." Clove looked like she was going to cry herself just telling the story. I felt awkward. I didn't know what to say to any of this.

"There were so many nights he and his mother would come to my house, crying their eyes out, begging for somewhere to stay. M mom would beg her every time not to go back, but she always returned." The air in the car began to feel heavy. Everything was starting to fall into place and make sense.

"Then came the day only Cato showed up. His mother had had an accident. She'd fallen down the stairs – at least that's what the final autopsy said. But I know that bastard did it. He attacked her and she took at fall. After that, Cato was never the same. That happy kid disappeared. He became aggressive and angry. He wasn't the Cato I knew." I could see the large puddles pooling in her eyes, but Clove held them back, she was not one to show any kind of weakness.

"It only got worse from there. His dad married that gold digging, booze-hound of a stepmother of his and those fucktards of stepsiblings have been making his life a living hell since. Gloss made sure he was the alpha of the house, so that meant kicking the shit out of Cato until he could defend himself was his main priority. Cashmere just allowed it, she could care less. Needless to say, that's why he knows very little of proper love. All he knows is pain."

The car came to a stop. She had driven me all the way back home. I didn't even realize where we were going; I was so engrossed in the story.

"I'm an outsider of the group. I'm not rich, or anything special. My family comes from very modest means. But being on the outside gives me the ability to look in. I can still see that the real Cato, the Cato I once knew, is still in there somewhere. He's alone and scared but he's there. I just want you think about that. Give yourself some time away from him, clear your head. The answers will come to you."

"Thanks Clove… you've given me a lot to think about." I climbed out of the car and she sped away. I was just fed so much information my head was reeling. Could his father really have beaten his mother to death? It seems so crazy, almost impossible. But what do I know? I'm starting to realize that I actually know very little about Cato. But there is someone I know who does know more.

**XXXXXX**

For the rest of the weekend I ignored all texts and calls from Cato. I knew it would piss him off but I needed to figure things out. I spent most of the time putting ice on my eye and working at the back of the bakery.

When Monday came I got up early and headed for school. I needed to talk to Finnick. He's the one person I know that could tell me more. Swim practice starts early so I figured I'd catch him there.

The pool was humid; just walking into the enclosed space filled with chlorine and half naked guys in Speedo's made it hard to breathe. It must not have been that bad if you're in the water but being in normal clothing and dry was like a sauna. I found Finnick, the last one still practicing. As he came out of the water, the waves of liquid cascading down his body, I was right there waiting for him.

"I want to know what happened between you and Cato." He looked me over; study the bruises on my face.

"Let me change and we can have a nice chat."

A whistle blew, startling us both. An old woman with long grey hair and a clipboard was standing there. "No shoes on the deck."

"Don't worry Coach Mags, hes with me." She grumbled something and went back into her office. Finnick took his towel and headed for the locker room. I wanted in the hall. When he emerged he was fully dressed.

"This isn't really something I want to talk about at school. Even the walls have ears here. Let's go somewhere, grab a coffee and I'll tell you anything you want to hear." I wasn't opposed to ditching today, I didn't need everyone seeing me and banged up and asking questions.

We went to a small coffee house not too far away. I didn't like coffee that much so I got a hot chocolate. We sat there, sipping our drinks before either of us spoke.

"So what do you want to know?"

I took a long hard sip from my drink before I answered. What did I want to know? I mean I guess the burning question was _what happened_, but that can only tell me so much. I needed to know everything.

"I want to know everything; how did your relationship start? Why did it end? Did he ever…" For some reason I couldn't get the word out. But Finnick knew what I wanted to know.

"You want to know if he ever got physical with me. Is that what happened? He hit you, didn't he?" again, I couldn't say it out loud so I just nodded. He took a second to breathe, take a sip of his coffee and gather his thoughts.

"I've known of Cato for years. We've gone to the same schools all our lives but he was never someone I really strived to get to know. But you always hear rumors about people. I'd heard so many about him after a while you never know what to believe. But the one that stuck out of me was the one about him being like us." He didn't even have to say much more, I knew what just what he was talking about.

"Still it wasn't enough for me to get me interested in him. We'd never even spoken a word to each other. But about a month before summer started I began to find small notes stuff in my locker. The first one just said _I want to meet you_. I didn't think much of it, just some kind of prank. But then the next one came, and another after that." It struck me as weird that Cato would ever do anything like that. It was probably Glimmer who thought of that and orchestrated the whole thing.

"After a couple of saying _I know your secret_,_ we should be friends_,_ I think you're cute_, I knew it was time I write something back. So that's just what I did. I wrote a note and stuck it on my locker. It pretty much just said _meet me at the coffee shop._" I took a hard gulp of my chocolate; this is the spot where they had first met. It was almost enough to send chills down my spine.

"I truthfully didn't think anyone would show up. But then he walked into the door and took a seat at my table. My jaw practically hit the table. That day we talked for the first time. He had heard about me the same way I'd heard about him. And I couldn't believe how cool and relaxed he was. From that first moment I was infatuated. He was more handsome than I ever thought, all bright blue eyes and muscles." Hearing Finnck talk about Cato in such a way was almost alien to me. I'd heard nothing but bile spewed from each of them about each other, hearing that there was once an attraction was a foreign concept.

"From that day we were inseparable. It was like living a dream. We spend most of the summer just laying around outside, swimming, reading books to each other. Just enjoying each others company." He almost seemed to be happy reminiscing about Cato.

"But we all know that dreams will always have to end. Toward the end of the summer, he seemed the change. Anything I did seemed to enrage him. If I wanted to spend a day apart or didn't want to do something he did, it was like poking a bear with a stick. He wanted to control me. I remember the first day he hit me. But he didn't stop so I had to make the decision to end things. And when I did, that's when he…" Finnick stopped to take a breath. "He forced himself onto me." It took me a couple of seconds to register what he had just told me. Thinking about it made me sick to my stomach.

"He said he wasn't going to let anyone get the best part of me. I blame myself. I didn't get away soon enough when I had the chance."

"Something like that is not your fault." I interrupted. I'm sure the last thing he wanted right now was pity but I felt bad for him.

"I know that now. But after something like that happens, you can't help but blame yourself. I secluded myself from the world. When school started I wanted to be alone… until Katniss came along. She was the first person who I felt I could trust. She was so hurt by you and Gale leaving her, I almost felt that she needed me more than I needed her. So I opened up to her and here we are."

I felt guilty that I could have done something so hurtful that someone who was raped felt sorry for them. I must be the worst friend in the world.

"So is that why you told me to get away from him?"

He let out a slight laugh and a smile. "Not my finest moment but, yeah. I didn't really know what else to say."

"Thank you." I said looking into his deep sea green eyes. I got up from the table. A couple of hours had passed. I was so lost in his story that I couldn't believe what time it was. School was well over by now. "I have a lot to think about."

"Hey." He calls to me as I go for the door. "Just be careful."

"I will be thanks."

Cato has sent me a few texts since Finnick and I had been talking.

_Cato: Why weren't you at school today? Are you hurt? Should I be worried?_

I finally work up the courage to text him back. But now I know what I'm dealing with. I could never imagine Cato would do something so horrible. But it all makes sense; he's lived such a messed up life it's no wonder that he's capable of hurting others so easily.

_Me: Sorry, I've haven't been feeling well lately. Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow._

**XXXXXX**

"Alright boys and girls, the name of the game is badminton. Pick a partner and a court and we'll go from there." Mr. Abernathy drunkenly takes out the racket and birdies for the game. It a miracle he's even able to stand, let alone remember the name of the game we're suppose to play today.

Everyone pairs up pretty fast. Katniss is one of the only ones left without a partner. I swallow my pride and go to talk to her.

"Hey, there seems to be a lack of partners. I was wondering if you wanted to pair up." I try and force a smile but she doesn't seem too happy with the partnership.

"That's fine."

We grab our rackets and one of the empty courts around the gym. As Mr. Abernathy is telling us the rules, I decided that this is my one chance to make amends.

"Look, I want to talk to you. I spent the day with Finnick yesterday and I just really wanted to say I'm sorry about everything. I never meant to make you feel like I abandoned you. I was new here and I wasn't in the position to say no to friends but I was stupid about it. I really just want you to forgive me."

She was quite taken back by my sudden outburst of pledging for forgiveness. She almost looked like she was going to smack me with a racket but the features of her face softened.

"Of course I do. I shouldn't have overacted the way I did." She pulled me into a tight hug. I have to say, I missed her so much more than I thought I did.

"I do have a question for you." I say as we pull apart. "What did you say to Cato as homecoming?"

"Oh." She almost looked embarrassed, her cheeks filling red. "I told him that I know what he did to Finnick and if he ever tried to hurt you, I'd kill him myself." I couldn't help but burst out laughing. She has some bravery deep inside her.

When gym was over and lunch started I made a point to sit with Katniss and Finnick. I could see Cato eyeing me from across the room. I told him that I would talk to him after school. We had a lot to discuss, for now, I'm hanging out with people I miss.

XXXXXX

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" His voice was angry and acid coated every word that left his mouth.

"I'm sorry," I say. I didn't want it to come to this but it was the best solution that I could come up with. After all the things I learned about him, it was best for me that I needed to get away. "I just think that we aren't meant to be together. We're from two different worlds."

His answer melts away and in its place is a boy who is now upset and scared. "Please, if this is about what happened at homecoming, I'm so sorry. Just… please don't leave me."

His pleading began to tug at my heartstrings. I wanted to be with him but I so knew it was best if we just weren't together anymore.

"Just think of this as a well-needed break." I turn my back to him so I don't have to look at him anymore.

He lets out a large sigh. "Can you at least hold this off till after this weekend? My family is going to be gone and I don't want to be alone. Just give me one more chance. I promise to be better. I wanted us to spend a romantic weekend together at my place."

Everything inside me burns and screams to just say no but I can't be heartless. He's practically on the floor begging. I grit my teeth.

"Fine."

He jumps up and pulls me into a tight bear hug. I feel stupid for putting it off, but maybe I am being too fast about this.

**XXXXXX**

I ring the doorbell to his ridiculous mansion of a house. He answered the door with a sly smile. We made a deal that school is for my friends and after is for each other. It seemed to balance out quite well. He seems better.

He kisses me when I walk into the house. Those big soft pink lips on mine send goosebumps throughout my body.

"I missed you so much today." He pulls me into the living room and sits me down on the couch. He already has two drinks waiting for us and a stack of movies for us to watch. He hands me one of the drinks. "This is going to be a wonderful weekend. Just the two of us."

We clink our glasses together before drinking. Soon after my eyelids grow heavy and it feels like I've lost control of my body. Everything starts to blur and the room spins. The darkness takes over before I even have time to panic.

* * *

Well there you go. I wrote a bunch more at the end but I decided that will be chapter 7. I hope this is enough to hold you over.


	7. Stole

Hey guys. Thank you for all the support. I'm glad you all liked chapter 6. To reward everyone, here is Chapter 7 right away.

I have to warn you that this chapter is very dark and sexual. If you don't like that please don't read on. It's going to be painful.

I would also like to say that I wish more people would comment. I have 47 followers, I should be getting that many reviews per chapter. Just a thought. enjoy

* * *

"Wake up." A hard slap comes in contact with my face. The force was enough to wake me from my slumber. I try to move but my hands are stuck, bound by something. My eyes focus and I'm in Cato's bed, my hands tied to the headboard with those plastic zip ties.

"What the hell." I try to struggle but the plastic cuts into my skin. "Get me the fuck out of these." I yell at him. He stands over me, his face unpleasant. "You drugged me, didn't you?"

"You must be fucking stupid to try and break up with me." He just ignores my protesting to be set free. "Nobody leaves me. Do you know who I am?" Another hard slap hit my face. The sting cases me to clench my teeth and take deep breaths to try and keep myself from screaming.

"I just want to know who got in your head. Was it that fucker Finnick… or that little bitch Katniss? You know it's not easy being me. Everybody makes up stuff about you when you get to be this popular. And you could have had a good life Peeta. Just stand by my side and rule with an iron fist. But you wanted to leave me." Another hit, this time his fist hits me in the rib and I hear a sickening crunch as the wind is knocked out of me and I fall to the side.

"Please…," I found it hard to try and breathe. "Forgive me."

He shook his head at me, his eyes dark and cruel. "Now I have to teach you a lesson." Before I can do anything he's on top of me, his hands pulling my shirt over my head to rest on my arms and tugging down my jeans. I feel the blood begin to drain from my face. I know right where this is leading.

"Stop!" I yell as I begin to kick at him. The panic was flowing through my body. I needed to get free, to get away from this. Adrenalin was pumping inside of me, forcing me to react. Another punch hits my face, nearly knocking me unconscious. I felt as if my insides were rattling around like a bag a marbles.

"We could have been so happy together. I really was enjoying my time with you. Granted you never put out," He tears at my underwear. "But I guess that doesn't matter at this point. Mmmm, will you just look at that sweet ass." His hands trail down my backside feeling my naked body. I want to scream out but no one will hear me, not here. I'm stranded alone. And no one is expecting me home; I told my parents that I was staying here all weekend.

"I always loved your body. It's not as nice as Finnicks or some of the other guys but it's pretty damn nice." He grabs every part of me, his rough fingers running over my naked flash like sandpaper. I just keep tugging at the harnesses but to no avail. I kick my legs out, trying my best to hit him in the chest or face but he has me pinned down.

"Come on, Peeta, relax. It will be a lot easier if you do." I want to cry out as I felt two of his fingers enter me dry, no type of lubrication at all. I clenched my teeth to point where they felt like they were going to break into nubs. He just forced his fingers deeper inside me. Small wiggles send shock waves of pain and pleasure through me. It was the first tingle of something good.

"See how good I am? Barley a little bit and already you look like you're about to come." He pulled out with a quick jerking motion, pain like needles shot through me. "It's a shame you couldn't experience it on your terms. I could have made you moan so loud it would have shaken the walls."

I relaxed my body once more. Already my muscles felt a fire burning deep inside of them. I tugged at the zip ties but they just continued to cut into my flesh.

"You don't have to do this." I pleaded with him. If I could appeal to his more reasonable side maybe he would stop now. "I swear I'll be yours and only yours. Please Cato, just don't do this." His reaction to all of this was unimpressed. "I love you."

I had to use the most powerful thing in my arsenal. Maybe if he knew that I cared for him so deeply he would go through with this. His sharp facial features softened at the words as if they were something he had never heard. Could someone go through their entire life without hearing that someone else loved them?

He stood from the bed and walked over to me, face to face. His blue eyes almost seemed to shine brighter than I had ever seen. A hard backhand came across my face and he was back to the raging monster that was once my boyfriend. "How dare you say that to me? You fucking liar!"

His rock-like fist smashed into my face and body. After the last hit, a line of blood trailed in way down my lip and chin. My face and sides felt bloodied and bruised. Something was definitely broken. The swelling in my face was already taking over. "I'm not lying. I care about you deeply."

"If you did, you would have never tried to break up with me in the first place."

"You bastard, let me go!" I pulled hard on the ties until they cut deep into my skin to the point where they were almost making me bleed.

"Such a mouth you have on you, it could be put to so much better use." I knew what he wanted. I clamped my mouth shut as tight as possible. He began to unzip his pants as I turned my head away. His large hard grasped my head and forced it into the headboard with blunt force. Stars flashed before my eyes as the dizziness took over. One of his giant-like fists grabbed my chin as the other forced his large member into my mouth and down my throat. It hit the back of my throat causing me to gag and choke.

"That's more like it. And if I feel any teeth on my dick, I'll make sure to knock every single one out." My body begged me to stop, as with every thrust it wanted air more and more. The gagging was enough to make my eyes water and tears run my cheeks. He finally pulled out and I gasped for oxygen.

"I hope you're ready for this." He took his position behind me. I kicked my legs like a calf not wanting to be hogtied but he simply was too strong and pinned them down.

"Please Cato, don't do this… I'm begging you." My cries fell on deaf ears. He continued to play with me like ragdoll, feeling up all parts of me.

"Gotta say, not bad," He tugged on my privates like a cows utter. "I wanted to get my hands on this for a long time. You definitely didn't disappoint in that departments." He pulled some more, and as much as I was disgusted by him, it felt good to have him do that, which only make me sicker to my stomach.

Without warning, he placed his manhood behind me and, with one large push, forced his member into me till his abs were resting on my soft tender cheeks. The pain shot through me, like someone was tearing me in half, splitting me like a piece of wood. My body burned like someone had lit my anus on fire. The scream that left my mouth was half blood-curtailing and half cry. If I had been biting my lip I would have bit clear through. My nails dug into the wood of the headboard as I tried to hold back the pain. My body collapsed from such a force.

"Mmmm, so tight." He moaned as he began to pump in and out. With every thrust, more pain shot through me. I could have easily been sitting on broken glass or barbed wire and it would have felt the same. He was tearing me apart and enjoying every second of it. I could only cry out in agony. His rhythm began to pick up speed, each stab quicker to the point where my body just became numb. I don't know how long I was there, his on top of me, sliding in and out with glee.

I could tell he was finally getting close when his assault on my body stopped, pulled our bodies close together, and moaned in my ear. He shot his seed deep inside my battered body. Our skin stayed pressed together for a few moments as he huffed and caught his breath.

"I don't know about you but that felt amazing." I didn't dignify him with a response. I bore my pain in humble silence. The worst was over. My body could relax and begin to heal.

"I can't wait for round two." If I could, I would have smacked myself in the forehead. Of course it wasn't over. I was his now, to do whatever he pleased. He jumped up from the bed. "I'm heading for the shower, you need anything? Drink of water, something to eat? You have to keep up your strength. He made me sick. I wanted to spit on him but I knew it would only cause more trouble.

"Guess not. Well shower then sleep. It's been a long night."

XXXXXX

I spent more of the night awake, tugging on my restraints, begging to be set free. Cato slept in another room, leaving me to myself. My body ached and burned, I wanted nothing more than to be able to lower my arms from the position they were stuck in.

The once white sheets of the bed were now stained red. I couldn't see the full extent of the damage but it looked like someone was murdered in this bed. And I guess someone had been. I was never going to be the same after this. How could someone I once cared for so much do something so evil?

Cato came in the room, dressed and ready for the day. "I hope you slept well, you have a long day ahead of yourself."

"Go to hell!"

"Woah, someone still has some bite left in him." A new smack for a new day burned across the skin of my face. I bit back my comments; at this point it was only going to get me into more trouble.

"I'm leaving for a while but I'll be back and we can play some more when I get back." He turned his back to leave the room but turned around. He pulled a knife out of his pocket. My heart pounded at the thought of what he was going to do with that. I closed my eyes and waited. So this was it, this is where I was going to die. But he cut one of the cuffs loose, freeing one of my hands.

"There's a bottle of water. Drink it. And in case you need to use the bathroom you can piss in that. Don't get any on my bed." My arm was in pain as I was able to lower it down to my side. The zip tie had left a red imprint in my skin. As he left the room I picked up the bottle of water, unscrewed the cap and chugged down the cool liquid. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I drunk down the entire bottle.

With one arm free I tried my best to squeeze the other one free. The plastic scraped at the swollen meat on my hand but I couldn't get free. I desperately searched from something that could possibly cut me free but nothing was in arms length. After an hour of tugging I gave up hope of getting away.

With my free hand I felt my behind for the carnage that had happened. The closer I moved to my entry, the more pain rippled through my body. The bloody swollen meat was tender to the touch, I winched as I made sure that there was no permanent damage. My hand was coated with the scarlet fluid. I wiped it on the already ruined sheets.

I need to get free; I was not going to put up with this again. I tugged at my hand, using my free hand to push at the plastic ring holding me in place. With an audible 'pop', my hand was now free. I pulled my shirt back on and reached for the rest of my clothing throne on the floor. I went to run as fast as I could but as soon as both legs were on the ground, they both gave out at my body weight. The pain was even more intense than I couldn't hold myself up. I had to try again, take it slow. I got to my feet again and began to slowly hobble my way to the door. The small distance I had to go felt like a mile.

I fought for so long, taking each step of the stirs one at a time. I don't know how long I spent making my way downstairs I felt accomplished. But as soon as I got to the bottom floor, the front door of the house flew open and Cato entered. He was in complete shock to see me standing there. He stalked over to me in one quick bound, grabbed a clutch of my hair and began to drag me back up the stairs. I screamed out load for freedom as he tugged me up the wood stairs.

"I guess I just can't trust you to be alone." He shoved me back on the bed and retied me up, tighter this time, to make sure I wouldn't get loose again. "You know I have to punish you for this."

This time was even worse than the first time. My body was already aching and raw; this was only making it worse. This time, when he finished he made sure to place small kisses on the back of my neck.

"I have a surprise for you today. I should be here soon." I could only imagine what other horrors await me. Maybe he was going to use to really tear me up, leave his mark, make sure I never forget my place again. The doorbell chimed throughout the house. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Well, it's here sooner than I thought." He rushed out of the room. When he came back he wasn't alone.

"What the fuck Cato?" a familiar voice rang out. It was Marvel, Marvel was here, he could help me.

Cato walked over to an empty chair and took a seat. "I've decided that since Peeta here wanted to try and break my heart, I was going to teach him a lesson. Now, since you two have a little bit of a history of flirting, I thought it would be great if you finally get what you really wanted." Cato sat there, his knife twisting between his fingers. Marvel stood in the middle of the room, shocked and mortified at what he was being offered.

"Cato, this is fucked up. Yeah, Peeta is hot and all but not like this." Cato didn't like the sound of that. He stabbed the knife deep into the wood of a side table before storming over to where the other boy stood.

"Look here you dumb fuck, if you don't get over there and fuck him like you've wanted for month I will break your neck with my bare hands." He pulled Marvel by his neck and tossed him on the bed. "Now get going." Cato took his seat in the chair and waited for the show to begin.

"Marvel," I cried out. "Please help me."

Marvel looked back at Cato and to me and back to Cato. The chills ran down my spine when I heard that noise of his zipper being undone. "I'm sorry Peeta." He whispered into my ear as I felt him enter me.

Marvel was nowhere as big as Cato but it was still just as agenizing for him to have his way with me. His rhythm was completely different from Cato; much slower and gentler, trying his best not to hurt me. Cato watched from his chair, enjoying what he had done; not only had he had his way with me but now he got someone else to do it too.

Marvel finished quickly and pulled his manhood back into his pants, ashamed of what he just consented to.

"Well, I hope you're satisfied. You finally got what you wanted." Cato pulled the knife out of the table and tossed it to him. "Cut him free and take him home. I guess he's earned a day to recover." Cato left the room. As soon as he did Marvel ran to cut my straps free. My body was exhausted from everything I had gone through.

"Please forgive me Peeta." He said as he helped pull my clothes on. With one arm around his neck, he hoisted me up from the bed. I didn't even have the energy to say anything. He helped me down the stairs, out the door and into his car. I couldn't sit down correctly so I had to lean on my side. He sped away from the house as fast as he could. A wave of relief washed over me; I had made it out of that house alive. A part of me was so such he was going to end my life, to just be alive was more of a triumph then I could have even imaged. The car ride was quick.

We pulled up to my house; it was almost a sight for sore eyes. When you truly don't think you will ever see something again, when you finally get to, it gives you a renewed sense of pride and joy.

"Do you need me to help you?" Marvel asks as he about to step out of the car but I shake my head. I slowly creep from the vehicle and make my way to the porch.

"If it means anything," He called to me from the car, "I truly am sorry. I would have never done anything like that if I wasn't forced too." I turned my back and walked into the house. Its empty; my parents much both be at the bakery. It's for the best. I climb the stairs and head for the bathroom. When I reach it I start the water and slowly sink into the basin. As the hot water filled up, it stings at my battle wounds.

It's been a long twenty-four hours; every part of my body is discolored, broken, bruised, or aching from the torture I just survived. I've kept everything inside, holding it locked up tight. It finally broke free from the floodgates. I want to lay myself down in the water and not come back up. I should have known better. Finnick had warned me and despite my best instincts, I fell prey to him.

The water quickly turned a slight pink as I scrubbed the dried blood and other fluids from my body. I felt dirty and empty and used. He poisoned my beautiful clean field. He stole my childhood from me. I was never going to ever be the same again. Peeta died in that room. Something new was born in his place.

I twirled my father's razor in my fingers. How easy it could be to just end it. The pain, the shame, all of it would be washed away down the drain. I dropped the small blade, dried myself off and curled up into a ball in my bed. It wasn't until I was able to do that that I finally allowed myself to let it all go. The tears ran down my face as all the pain that had built up inside me was finally flooding out.

* * *

So chapter 7 was something I wanted to get to for a very long time. I knew this was going to happen; it was just a matter of getting there. Now comes the hard part of getting to the end. It's a long road ahead but hopefully you're still with me. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
